Trust Me, Trust Nobody
by BrucasFan1
Summary: COMPLETE! Set at Uni.Lucas Scott is the arrogant,cocky,popular kid that know one dares to cross but that all changes when Brooke Davis comes to town to ruin his reputation.Major BL. REPOSTED, REVIVED, ALL CHAPTERS NOW UP!
1. A Clash Of Character

**Ok, so I'm re posting this fic because I find that putting spaces in between each characters audio makes it easier to read. Also, I had a problem posting the last few chapters but now that problems fixed I'm going to post all chapters. Anyways, thanks to everyone thats supported this fic and I'm actually thinking of doing a sequel to this fic. Drop me a comment letting me know what you think? would a sequel be good? what would you like to see happen? that kind of thing. **

**Enjoy!**

**Sophia x **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CHAPTER 1 - A Clash Of Character**

**Lucas Scott was a senior, studying Sports Education at NCU, North Carolina University. He was the most popular guy in college, he was captain of the basketball team and football team, had slept with every girl on the cheerleading squad and was known throughout the University as the most notorious playa that there had ever been at NCU. He had a large group of friends, this group also included his brother, whom he also shared a dorm with, Nathan Scott. Nathan was just like Lucas, just a little less obvious and was first in line for Lucas' crown, Nathan had been dating Haley James for a few years now. Haley was a nice girl and didn't particularly fit in with Nathan's friends, although she did get on with Lucas quite well. Lucas ruled the college and everyone in it and know one dared to question this in fear of being humiliated by him and his smart ass buddies, but that was all about to change when Brooke Davis showed up. Brooke Davis had just moved to NCU, to study fashion. She had previously lived in California, where she had reigned as most popular b!tch for years and had always loved her life, and her reputation. Brooke had been forced to move when her father had gotten a new, better paid job in North Carolina, she had left everything behind, including her best friend, Peyton Sawyer.**

It was Brooke's first week at NCU, and she had already taken her place in some random clique, a clique full of the girls she was so use to being a round, a clique of cheerleaders. She strutted down the corridor of the university, wearing a flowing, but revealing cream vest top and a pair of skin tight jeans that were tucked into her brown leather, knee high boots. A sexy snap came with her every step, and a small smile crossed her face when she realised that she'd caught the sight of every guy within seeing distance of her, each set of eyes wishing that they could be with her, and wondering how to make that happen. But, Brooke Davis was the type of girl that kept people guessing, so she didn't give anything away, she didn't give any of them the privilege of her attention. Instead she made her way to her locker, there she opened it up and began throwing her books inside.

Lucas Scott leant against the wall across the corridor from the sensual brunette, his bright blue eyes watching her every move. He ignored the rowdiness coming from his buddies, who stood circled around him and instead focused upon what he saw as new meat. "Who's the new chick?" he asked his brother, with a curious tone to his gravely voice.

Nathan looked over at where Lucas' eyes were fixed and thought hard about where he recognised her from "I've seen her somewhere before…" Nathan drifted off into his own thoughts for a second "I don't remember her name…" he gave up trying to think, after all thinking wasn't something Nathan did a lot "Hey, what does that matter to _you_ anyway, right?" he chuckled, knowing that Lucas was going to sleep with her no matter what her name was. It was sort of expected of him, whenever there was a new girl at NCU her welcoming present would always be a night with Lucas Scott, and not once did they ever complain

"Right" he agreed with Nathan, he then lightly patted his brother on the chest before walking past him and through the circle that his buddies were stood in. Their eyes followed Lucas as he reached Brooke, all of them listening hard for the line he was going to use to pick this one up with. He leant on his arm which was hung casually over the top of her locker, and looked at her with his head tilted slightly to one side. Normally it would only take one look from Lucas Scott to get any girl blushing, and he knew that. But Brooke was different to every other girl, she made no effort whatsoever to interact with him, in fact she didn't show any sign that he even existed "Hey, I'm Lucas Scott, captain of the football team, head bachelor of North Carolina and the best sex your _ever_ gonna have" he cocked his eyebrow up and looked at her, suggestively "Here's my number…" he handed her a piece of paper from his jeans pocket, with his phone number scrawled in black ink across it "Call me sometime, I'm sure I can find time to fit a gorgeous girl like you into my busy schedule"

At that, Brooke blushed with fake embarrassment and smiled, a fake sweet smile. At this point Lucas thought that he'd have another notch on his bedpost by the time lunchtime rolled around, that was until her fake giggles turned into a look of seriousness. She glared at him in disgust, as he smirked back at her…she looked hot when she was mad, he thought. Brooke casually folded her arms across her tiny stomach "Ok…" she began to speak "Guy in need of clue?" she asked, but only got a confused expression from Lucas "Here's one…women send signals. That was a brush off. And, before you dip into your shallow pool of wit, let me paint us a picture and save us both a whole lot of trouble" she flashed him a bitchy smile "Here's your evening, your going to slink off back to your buddies, laugh this off…get wasted, go back to your dorm and make nice with yourself" Lucas smiled at the latter part of Brooke's sentence, thinking he was still in with a chance of bedding her "…But, don't be thinking of me" she waved her finger back and forth in his face "Because even your fantasy of me, isn't interested in you" she then shut her locker door, and tore up Lucas' phone number, flinging the pieces of paper into his face. Nathan and the rest of the jocks, stood in shock as Brooke strutted back down the corridor

It took Lucas a few seconds to take in what had just happened? Had _he_ just got knocked back? Was this really happening? He needed to think of a way of redeeming himself, and quick "Hey…" he yelled after Brooke, who didn't bother to turn and face him "I didn't catch your name?"

"That's because I didn't tell you it…" she replied, without looking at him. She then continued to march, confidently out of the building, leaving Lucas to feel deflated and embarrassed

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas was sat in the food court of the University with his buddies, know one had dared to mention his unfortunate run in with Brooke earlier that day through fear of getting humiliated one way, or another by him. Know one ever crossed Lucas Scott, and Brooke would have known that if she had bothered to do her research before stepping up to him. Now she was going to feel the wrath of Lucas, more than anyone had ever done. Lucas' face dropped as he saw Chris walking egotistically towards him, his head held high in the air. Lucas took a big gulp from his coffee, before throwing the cardboard cup onto the table in front of him "Great, what does this jackass want?" he mumbled to himself

Nathan looked over his shoulder, to see who Lucas was referring too and saw Chris coming their way "Just keep it clean alright, man" he took a serious tone with Lucas. It was common knowledge that Lucas and Chris didn't get on, they hated everything about each other and always had done

"So, the _big_, _bad_ Lucas Scott got took down, did he?" Chris mocked, as he laid back on the arm of the sofa next to Nathan, who shot him a funny look

"What do you want Keller?" Lucas ordered, wanting Chris to get to the point. He knew if he had to be around Chris any longer than 30seconds his fist would eventually end up hitting his smarmy looking face

"…Nothing really" Chris shrugged "I just heard that you got knocked back by some girl today, well, not as much knocked back as completely humiliated…" Lucas didn't make any eye contact with Chris, through fear of diving on him "So, being the nice guy that I am, I thought I'd come over here and offer you some advice on your women troubles"

On hearing Chris' words, Lucas suddenly snapped. He swung the chair he was sat on around and rose to his feet "You better get your scrawny ass the hell away from me Keller!" Nathan sensing that there was going to be some trouble between them both, stood up and put his palm on Lucas' chest in a forceful way to back him away from Chris. Whilst Lucas seethed and breathed heavily as he got increasingly irritated with Chris' behaviour

"He's not worth this, Luke" Nathan told Lucas. Chris deserved to be punched, he deserved to punched over and over again, and Nathan knew that but he also knew that this would only get Lucas into more trouble and he was already on a warning with the University for a number of different things

"Listen to your brother, he's smart. I'd pound you into the ground Scott, and you know it" Chris taunted Lucas from behind Nathan's back, Lucas struggled forward as he got more frustrated with Chris' remarks "Well, I guess I should head out" Nathan loosened his grip on Lucas, as Chris began to walk away "Hey, Luke!" Chris shouted back, as Lucas looked up "…How much you betting I can get into that chicks panties before you do?" Chris referred to Brooke. Lucas glared at him for a second, before turning back to his buddies "Wow, first you get the brush off and now your backing down from a challenge?…the cheerleaders were right, you really have lost that Lucas Scott spark" Chris tried to provoke a reaction from Lucas, but walked away after his words were ignored.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reviews are love! x


	2. The Wrath Of Lucas Scott

**CHAPTER 2 - The Wrath Of Lucas Scott**

Lucas and the basketball team had been doing laps of the indoor court for just under 30minutes when Brooke entered. She was wearing pink sweat bottoms and a white vest top that highlighted her highly tanned torso perfectly. Lucas' eyes immediately locked onto her as she headed across the sidelines in the direction of the other cheerleaders, and when the coach called them all back to the benches Lucas couldn't resist the urge to stop and say something hurtful to her, something that might embarrass her in the way she'd embarrassed him a few days ago. Brooke sighed, loudly as Lucas began to slow his pace when he neared her. She wasn't in the mood for his arrogance "I thought you said you were captain of the _football team_?" she patronised him before he even had chance to speak. So many guys just like him had hit on her in the past and it wasn't like she didn't think he was hot, it's just that she couldn't be bothered to deal with the conceited behaviour of guys like him any longer.

The blonde looked at her coldly. It was nothing like the look of lust he'd had for her just days before "Yeah, well, there's more to me than what I told you about" he spat back at her with a vicious tone, his bright, blue eyes narrowing and piercing into her as he spoke

"What? You captain of the _baseball team_ too?" she answered, in a sarcastic manner. She then slung her gym bag on the steps beside her, and proceeded to root through it in search of a hair band

Lucas watched Brooke, hating everything about her, the way she spoke, the way she moved, the way she was with him "You know, I wouldn't expect someone _like you_ to understand that a person might have a bit of depth to them…" seeing the expression on Brooke's face, Lucas knew that he'd irritated her and he liked it. He then brushed past her and headed towards the other guys.

Wanting him to elaborate on the meaning of his words, Brooke zipped her bag back up "Someone _like me_?" she stopped him before he got too far away to hear her reply.

"A cheerleader" he clarified, before leaning closer to her in a fierce, and not at all flirty way "All you care about is how you _look_…and who you _fuck_" he pointed his finger close to her skin

"You don't _even_ know me!" Brooke protested, taking great offence from Lucas' words. She couldn't believe what he'd just said to her, he'd known her three days and she knew that he definitely didn't have the right to act that way towards her, no matter how embarrassed he felt about getting knocked back

Lucas flashed her a fake smile "Lucky me!" he told her, his voice filled with seriousness. He shut the top down on his water bottle and walked past her, knowing that he'd found a way to push her buttons. Brooke's eyes followed him as he walked away to the opposite end of the court, her facial expression one of pure hatred.

She then picked up her bag and made her way over to the other cheerleaders, something she'd wished she'd decided against  
"Oh my god! He's so hot" where the only words that could be heared from the cheerleaders, as they waved over at Lucas and giggled uncontrollably whenever he would shoot them a glance.

"Hey Brooke…I saw you and Lucas talking over there, just so you know…_I've_ got first dibs on the Scottie Hottie" Michelle, a cheerleader Brooke had become friends with, told her excitedly

Brooke scoffed out in amazement that anyone would want to sleep with Lucas "He's all yours…my tongue wouldn't touch him even if he were covered in honeycomb ice cream" she glared over at Lucas as she spoke

"What _are you_ kidding?" Michelle blushed as she saw Lucas looking over at her. "He's hot!" she waved over at him

"No amount of hotness can compensate for his jackass personality" Brooke told Michelle with a serious tone that surprised her. The coach then ordered Lucas and the rest of the team to carry on running, Lucas looked at Brooke, coldly as he began lapping the court once more

"Woe, you really are at the top of his hate list" Michelle murmured in Brooke's ear, seeing the way Lucas was looking at her

"His ego just cant handle the fact that _I'm_ not drooling at his feet…" Brooke raised her voice so that her words were in earshot of Lucas

"Oh right…" Michelle nodded her head "He hit on you and you knocked him back…" she remembered hearing the latest rumour at one of the many parties she'd attended that week. Brooke nodded along with Michelle's comment, quite proudly "_Girl_, what in _hell_ were you thinking??" her words this time trampled over Brooke's ego. Given the chance ANY girl would jump at the chance to be with Lucas Scott, so what was it about Brooke that was different? 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley had been curled up on the sofa, reading a book, in her dorm for the most part of the afternoon. Neither Brooke nor Haley had really made any effort to speak to each other since Brooke's arrival, they had felt no need to, they were different kinds of people, they hung out in different circles to one another and had nothing in common.

The silence in the dorm was suddenly broken when the door swung open, to reveal a very pissed looking Brooke. She slammed her handbag down on the kitchen counter, fiercely. She needed someone to vent her anger out on, her eyes scanned the dorm and she came across a light haired girl, she looked like she was reading a book and it must have been pretty interesting because she hadn't looked up since Brooke entered "What is wrong with the guys in this place?" Haley looked up and raised her eyebrow slightly as she watched Brooke get more and more frustrated by the second "I mean do they all have to be _total_ jerks?" Haley wasn't sure if Brooke's questions were rhetorical or not, so she stayed silenced "Seriously, what's up with that?" Brooke waved her arms in the air and waited for an answer from Haley, when Haley didn't say anything, Brooke opened her eyes wide pushing for an explanation from her.

Haley closed her book and walked over to where the fuming Brunette was standing "There not all bad, Nathan's a decent guy" she reassured, hoping that this was the end of the conversation as she was beginning to feel uncomfortable already.

Brooke turned and opened the fridge, she grabbed a soda from out of the tray in the door "Yeah, well it's a damn shame the decent gene didn't get passed on to _both_ Scott brothers" she slammed the door of the fridge shut, Haley then opened her mouth in realisation to why Brooke was so irritated

"Lucas…" she said under her breath, knowing that only he could get someone this riled up. But, it was still unusual to see a girl mad at him, normally it was some nerdy guy that had been pushed to breaking point by him and the jocks, or a teacher that just couldn't stand his smart-ass wit any longer

"Who the hell does he think he is?…" Brooke sat down at the counter opposite Haley and breathed in and out, trying to calm herself down. She never wanted to let herself get this mad, but he'd just known how to piss her off

"What's he done this time?" Haley asked, taking the hair band off of her wrist with her teeth and tying her hair up, loosely

"He's only gone and told the whole basketball team that I'm bad in bed…" Brooke whinged like a small child. Haley frowned at Brooke, wondering if what Lucas had said was true, was she bad in bed? I guess that would be some consolation for the girls of NCU that weren't popular cheerleading types "I haven't even slept with him" Brooke clarified the situation for Haley after seeing the doubtful expression on her face

Haley walked around the counter and grabbed herself a soda from the fridge "You know, I hate to be the one to tell you this but this is just the start…" Haley warned. She had known Lucas ever since she started dating Nathan five years back, and had seen what Lucas had done to people who dared to cross him "You humiliated him in front of the guys…standing up to him is like social suicide…" Haley walked across the room, and curled back up on the sofa

"But, why?" Brooke whined "Why does everyone in this place think he's some sort of god?"

Haley sighed, and looked deep in thought as she searched for a reason "…I guess that's just the way its always been…even when we were in high school" Haley explained "…That's just the way it is" Brooke let her head drop into her hands, not wanting to let herself be convinced that Lucas had won. Haley then picked her book back up and turned the pages to where her bookmark had been left

Brooke took her head out of her hands and looked over at Haley, they weren't friends, they'd never even spoken but she seemed like a friendly girl and maybe that was just what Brooke needed in her life, not some whiny cheerleader she was so use to hanging out with, just someone she could trust, someone she could confide in "Hey, what's your name?" Brooke took a light tone as she spoke. Haley had obviously introduced herself to Brooke before, but she had been more preoccupied with how good her hair looked and if her make up was right to really notice Haley as a person

She turned to face Brooke "Haley…" she answered, before turning back to her book

"Hey Haley, you hungry?" the brunette smiled, sweetly at her. Haley nodded her head in answer to Brooke's question "You wanna go halves on a pizza?" Haley thought about turning down her invitation because she knew that if she agreed to this, she'd have to spend most of the night with Brooke, and she knew how awkward that would be. After all they were like chalk and cheese, they'd have nothing to talk about, they'd have nothing to fill those uncomfortable silences with, but after breaking out of her daze she saw Brooke's dimpled and genuine smile in front of her and figured she should at least give her a chance

"Sure…" she answered, with a smile. Brooke then proceeded to dial the pizza place from her cell

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tell me what ya think! x


	3. Making Friends & Finding Enemies

**CHAPTER 3 - Making Friends and Finding Enemies**

Over the last couple of days Brooke and Haley had got on really well, Haley had seen Brooke in a new light, she'd seen past the arrogance, and the vanity and had grown to like her for who she really was. Brooke had even started hanging out with Haley and her friends, including Lucas, who wasn't particularly thrilled with Haley's new accomplice.

Brooke was sat alone her dorm, reading a magazine when Lucas walked through the door. Brooke looked up and saw it was him, she immediately went back to her magazine without even batting an eyelid. Lucas helped himself to the Doritos and dip that were laid out on the counter, he then walked over to Haley's room and opened the door, when he found that she wasn't in there he walked over to Heidi's room, Heidi was a girl that shared the dorm with Haley and Brooke, Heidi was also the girl that Lucas had slept with and avoided everyday since, but he again found no Haley. Brooke tightened her hazel eyes, as she watched Lucas stomp around the dorm "Can I help you?" she said in quite a b!tchy tone whilst frowning at him over the top of her magazine

"Where's Haley?" he almost ordered the answer from her with no amount of politeness intended. Brooke wasn't exactly shocked by his attitude towards her, he'd been brooding ever since he'd realised he'd have to spend more time with her if he wanted to continue hang out with Nathan and Haley

"She's out" Brooke stated, without giving him an explanation. She then turned the page of her magazine, wanting Lucas to think that she was too preoccupied to speak to him any longer

"Yeah, I can see that!" he answered viciously "Where's she gone?" he leant on the kitchen counter, whilst waiting for her answer. Brooke didn't make any attempt to look up from her reading material, and that annoyed Lucas. It wasn't that she wasn't giving him the attention he so greatly deserved, it was just that…well, he didn't really know what it was about her that annoyed him so much

"I wouldn't tell you, even if I knew" she kept her focus on the gossip contained within her magazine

Lucas raised his eyebrows in annoyance at her attitude towards him "Do you have a problem with me?" he snapped, letting her get the better of him

She closed the magazine over her finger as to not lose her page, and got up from the sofa "So, you can take a hint" she patronised him whilst walking towards where he was stood to get herself an apple

He leant towards her with his elbows folded on the counter "Covering your lust for me with this attitude is not gonna work, ya know?" he teased her.

Brooke then pretended to be breathless "Cant breathe…" she spluttered out "There's no room in here…with your ego" her face resumed its seriousness once again

Haley then walked through the door, carrying a few study books "Hey, I got the…" she trailed off mid sentence as she looked up and saw Lucas, it was never a good sign when they were he and Brooke in the same room, alone together "Oh, hey Luke, what are you doing here?" she put her books down on the counter and purposely stood in-between them both to act as a barrier

Lucas removed his icy gaze from Brooke and focused upon Haley "Rachel's having a party tonight, she told me to invite you and Nate" Brooke sat back down on the sofa and continued to read her magazine

Haley looked at Lucas with mock astonishment plastered across her face "Rachel invited me to her party?" she didn't really hang out with Rachel, they were more different than her and Brooke were

"She actually asked for Nathan and Harley…I just assumed she meant you" Haley nodded along, knowing her and Rachel weren't the best of friends

"So, you and Rachel got in on yet?" Haley said the latter part of the sentence in a teasing tone "Or, is that why your going to this thing tonight?" Lucas made himself comfortable on the kitchen stool, whilst Haley started to cook herself some lunch

He continued to eat the Doritos as he spoke to Haley "Come on, Hales…you know I'm not vibing on her" Lucas rolled his eyes

"No, but she sure as hell likes you…and is probably gonna spend the whole of tonight tryna seduce you…" Haley said, as she jabbed Lucas in the arm in a friendly way

Lucas smiled at Haley's kid-like behaviour "I would never sleep with Rachel, she's just not my type…" Lucas told Haley, with a little doubt to his words. It was common knowledge that Rachel wanted Lucas, as did most girls at NCU, it was just that Rachel was a lot more obvious with her advances towards him

Haley lit the stove and placed a frying pan on top of the flame "You don't have a type…" Lucas looked offended at Haley's choice of words "Oh, ok, what's your type?" she asked him after seeing his expression

"My type is…" he thought for a second, but just as he was about speak someone else did

"Easy?…" Brooke quipped, not being able to resist the opportunity. Lucas turned around slowly, and shook his head at Brooke's lame attempt at a joke

"If that was true, why haven't I done you yet?" the blonde boy challenged her, as Haley felt the tension build between them, just as it always did when they had to spend any longer than five minutes together

"I thought you already had" she called him on his earlier rumour that they'd already slept together

Lucas stood up from his stool "Just be there tonight for 9, ok?" he smiled at Haley before exiting the dorm, leaving Brooke to feel like she'd won this one

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke had spent the first four hours of the party, just as she'd always done, in the centre of the living room which had been made a dance floor by her and a bunch of guys who grinded up against her. Haley had spent the first four hours of the party, just as she'd always done, sat in the corner, not daring to get too involved with the antics of another Friday night party.

Nathan was stood at the drinks table, pouring him and Haley a drink when Lucas walked over. Lucas looked over to where Brooke was grinding up against Chris, her hips swaying in time with the beat of the music "Who invited the president of S!uts'R'Us over there?" sarcasm filled Lucas' voice. Nathan didn't need to turn around and see who exactly Lucas was referring too, he already knew it had to be Brooke

"One of the cheerleaders, I think. But, she came with me and Hales" Nathan replied, as Lucas leant up against the wall and took a sip from his beer bottle

"Lucas Scott waiting at my bedroom door…mmmm, interesting" Lucas turned to find Rachel stood beside him, she was wearing a tight fitted red dress that showed her cleavage off perfectly.

"Actually, I was just getting a beer" he rejected her flirting, just as he always did. There was something about Rachel that was just too easy. As a matter of fact, it was all just getting too easy for Lucas, he needed a challenge and Rachel definitely wasn't it

The red head looked him up and down "That's your seventh tonight, you must be pretty fuzzed out by now?…" he shrugged at her comment "You want me to save you a job and go and undress myself?" her eyes took a sexy glare, before she started to pull down the shoulder strap of her dress

Lucas pulled the strap back onto her shoulder "Yeah, I haven't had that many" he, once again, knocked her back.

"Well then…" she sighed at his refusal "Let me pour you another" she walked over to the drinks table and began making him a drink, maybe if she got him wasted he'd sleep with her, well that's what she thought anyway. Rachel turned to hand Lucas his vodka and Jack Daniels but before she could she was met with the sight of Brooke standing in front of her. A huge smirk appeared across Rachel's face "Well, well, well…fancy that. Brooke Davis, at my party…" seeing an opportunity to be the centre of attention, Rachel spoke loudly so that everyone could hear "Ya know that's funny because I didn't invite you, and the last thing I knew you were in Cali, far away from me…where your shielded from the embarrassment I'm gonna cause you" Rachel stood tall and proud as she b!tched at Brooke, who looked at her with a look of disgust across her face...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You know what to do! x


	4. Some You Give Away

**CHAPTER 4 - Some You Give Away**

"This is _your_ party?" Brooke asked, with her brows lowered and her face tensed up. The party had been like an 'everyone's welcome' kinda thing, so Brooke had come along not really knowing whose party it _actually_ was, she didn't really care, well not until now

"Brooke Davis…still as quick minded as ever, I see" the red head patronized Brooke, as some of Rachel's girlfriends sniggered at her humour "What _are_ you doing at my party anyway?" Rachel asked, once again

Brooke rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly "Believe me, if I would have known that this was your party, I would have never have come…" she informed

Rachel, and the crowd that had now gathered around them both. Brooke then picked up her purse and began to head for the door "Your not staying?…I mean, we've got a lot of catching up to do, and we should _definitely_ compare notes" a small, but wicked smile crept across Rachel's lips as she saw Brooke turn slowly to face her once more

Brooke looked Rachel dead in the eye, and pointed her finger close to the end of her nose "Don't push me bitch" her words were aggressive and threatening, but they didn't seem to bother Rachel in the slightest

Lucas smirked at the heated tension between both girls "Nice…" he leered "Cat fight…" he stated, gaining woops from the other football guys, who had gathered around both girls, just as every other guest at the party had done

Brooke glared at Lucas, as he high fived another guy "I think _you_ may have a hit a nerve?" Rachel joked, as she spoke directly to Lucas, who was still stood beside her "Hey, maybe I should call Wayne" Brooke's nostrils now began to flare, as she felt like she was going to burst at the mention of a guy that was unknown to the rest of the group, but was known very well by Brooke and Rachel "He always did have a way of calming you down" her smug expression was removed by the palm of Brooke's hand, which violently swept across her face. Rachel stood and held her cheek for a second, with an expression of shock plastered across her face

"You left _that_ in California" Brooke spat, referring to the slap

Not wanting to be made a fool out of at her own party, Rachel dived on Brooke and began pulling viciously at her hair, as both girls rolled onto the floor, each of them screaming and cursing each other. Lucas then ran in and grabbed Brooke from off of Rachel, whilst Nathan pulled the fiery red head back "Hussy!" Rachel yelled, as she re-did her hair and composed herself a little

"Skank!" Brooke retorted, as Lucas took her out of the house via the front door "Get off me!!" Brooke kicked her legs back and forth in the air as she tried to break free from Lucas' grasp "Get off me!" she repeated once again, this time Lucas let go "I'll kill her…" Brooke began to head for the door Lucas had just carried her out of for round two, but was stopped by his muscular arms once again

"I'll take you back to the dorms, alright" he told her rather than asked her

She looked up at him, whilst weakening the force she was using to try and get past him "I don't need you to do anything for me…I'm sure ill get back just fine on my own" she blatantly rejected his offer before turning and walking away into the blue/grey sky 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke having got a ride to the party with Haley, and having got no money whatsoever with her, had made the long journey back by foot. The blue/grey sky that was visible when she'd left Lucas had now turned black. It was cold, dark and looked like it was going to rain, it wasn't Brooke's ideal way to end a Friday night. Normally she'd be on the backseat of some guys car she'd met that night, but Lucas had convinced her, well more like forced her to leave the party…which she'd decided now was probably the best idea. Brooke walked along the side of the road, her walk was slow as well as painful, it was probably the first time she'd ever regretted buying a pair of stilettos.

There was a sudden noise of loud music, and a roaring car engine coming from behind her, she didn't bother looking round, she was in too much pain for that. The car slowed down as it got near her, the window of the silver Mercedes then opened to reveal the only person that she liked less than Rachel…Lucas. Lucas should really have never been driving the car, not from what she saw earlier. His eyes had been glazed over a few hours back at the party from the amount of alcohol he'd consumed, but he looked ok now…well as ok as Lucas _could_ look, she thought "You getting in?" he asked, with one hand placed loosely over the top of the steering wheel

"I don't know, that depends whether your getting out" Brooke retorted, before continuing her journey

Lucas slowly drove the car at the side of her, still with his window open "You know, that quick wit impresses me _more_ and _more_ every time" he told her with a sarcastic tone to his voice "Now, you want a ride or not?" he questioned. She looked down through the open window at him, and cocked one of her eyebrows in the air

"Are you kidding?" she choked in amazement "I can think of nothing worse than being in a small space with you"

The blue eyed boy groaned and exhaled loudly "Look, its dark, its raining and you've got another eight blocks to go…what other choice do you have?" he stated her options

"Err, I have the choice to avoid spending any with you and lets face it, that's _always_ the best choice" she mocked a huge smile, and waited for his reply

"Fine…" Lucas shrugged, not really bothering to give a reaction to her words "Those heels look real comfy anyway…" he winked at her before revving the engine and putting the car in gear to pull away.

Brooke put a firm hand on the roof of the car as it was setting off "Wait!" she ordered, a little reluctantly. She then opened the shining silver door and sat in the passenger seat next to Lucas, he smirked at her as she put her seatbelt on "Don't say a word!" she held her finger up to his face before he had chance to speak. Lucas then put his foot on the gas pedal and they headed back to the dorms

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The only noise that could be heard the whole way back to the dorms, was the sound of Lucas' car stereo. Neither Brooke nor Lucas had bothered to speak to each other since Brooke got into the car, it hadn't been at all awkward, it was what worked best for them. It was either that or argue the whole way back and Brooke had done enough of that tonight. Lucas pulled up outside the University and killed the engine.

He looked over at Brooke, who took her seatbelt off "Woe…what 20mintues of silence?" he joked "That's something I never thought you'd be able to do" he took his own seatbelt off and rummaged through the glove compartment, looking for his cell

"You had to go and ruin it by opening your cocky mouth, didn't you?" she said to him in an obvious way like she knew he'd be the one to ruin the silence. There was an unexpected noise that came from the back seat, and Brooke screamed as she heard it, she turned around to find a half naked girl in the back of Lucas' car "Oh my god" she looked over at Lucas in disgust "I cant believe you!…" Lucas smirked widely as he saw Brooke get frustrated at his womanising behaviour

"What? you gimme a ride in exchange for a threesome?" Brooke didn't want an answer and opened the car door. Lucas leant over the passenger seat in the direction that Brooke was now stood

"Hey, don't flatter yourself!" he yelled as she shut the door in his face and stormed off back to her dorm

The girl from the back seat wrapped her arms around Lucas' neck, before kissing him behind his ear lobe "You ready for round two, baby?" she asked, he nodded along and proceeded to kiss her passionately

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Good or bad? let me know! x


	5. Feeling Something, Just Not Knowing What

**CHAPTER 5 - Feeling Something, Just Not Knowing What**

Brooke's perfectly glossed lips curled mischievously, as she caught sight of Lucas' angry figure marching towards her and the other cheerleaders.

She could tell he was pissed, just by the way his eyes were fixated on her and she pretended to focus on her newly manicured nails as he reached her "A word?" Lucas spat, and glanced to an empty space away from the cackling of the other cheerleaders

Brooke pursed her lips before looking up at Lucas "And, what's the magic word?" she toyed with him just to see if she could get Lucas Scott to beg for something, anything

"Now!" he ordered with his hands placed firmly on his hips. Lucas then grabbed Brooke's arm and pulled her into the space he'd focused on moments earlier "You told everyone I was gay!!" the angry blonde yelled but soon lowered his voice when he realised people had heard his words

Brooke didn't look phased by Lucas' aggression "It _may_ have slipped out during conversation" she smirked at the fact that she was now in control "You look pissed" she stated, sarcasm filling her voice "Oh, did you not want people to know?" she mocked him once more

"I'm not-" Lucas screamed once again letting the feisty brunette get the better of him "I'm not gay, and you know that so what the _hell_ are you playing at?" this time he spoke a lot quieter but just as fiercely

"Well, you being gay explains why you thought I was 'bad in bed'" she air quoted 'bad in bed' with her fingers. She loved to see Lucas get angry, and frustrated especially if she'd been the cause of that, but that wasn't the only reason she'd started a rumour of her own. After Lucas had told the whole of the football team that she was bad in bed, word had spread and that's when she'd get sarcastic comments yelled at her down the corridor, and that wasn't the only effect Lucas' rumour had had on her. She hadn't been able to get a date in weeks, even the guys on the lacrosse team had turned down her advances. Lucas had embarrassed her, made a fool of her and now he was going to pay

Lucas' forehead began to scrunch and his frown became deeper by the second "So, what? You made it up to get _back_ at me?"

"Mmmm, mmmm" Brooke smiled as she agreed with Lucas' words "Whoever said revenge is sweat was _so_ right" Brooke's raspy voice failed to soften Lucas' attitude, not that she wanted it too. She wanted him to be angry.

Lucas took a second to compose himself "You know what? It takes a bigger man to step back…so I'm gonna give you a chance to take this all back, to tell everyone the truth…"

The brunette laughed a little louder than she'd expected at the thought of actually doing what Lucas had requested "And, let you win? Not a chance in hell!"

Lucas let out a small sigh followed by a slight chuckle "Then game on Brooke Davis, Game on!!" he remained calm, as he looked Brooke in the eye. He then walked away a lot more relaxed than he had first arrived just moments prior to their conversation. Brooke knew she'd won this round, but that didn't stop her from wondering exactly what Lucas was going to do next

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that's how it continued for the next couple of weeks, prank after prank, rumour after rumour, and still neither Brooke nor Lucas agreed to step down. Each of them taking it to the next level every time they decided to continue this charade, they'd ruined each others reputation, and dragged their characters through the mud but still they wouldn't back down from each other, both of them too stubborn to let the other win. But, when Lucas had gone to Rachel for help planning his next hoax, things got a little out of hand. Rachel had somehow gotten hold of a bunch of photographs of Brooke half naked, and given them to Lucas, who had enlarged them and made multiple copies. Then he'd decided to post them on every wall of the college for everyone to see, he'd definitely taken it to the next level, that he knew.

Lucas stood propped up against the wall, talking to a bunch of girls, none of which he knew the name of but he was sure he'd slept with at least two of them. They giggled at every word he said, just as the girls at NCU always did, but one girl that wasn't so sure of his charms was Brooke Davis, and as she stormed over to him, he knew he'd have to be James Bond to charm his way out of this one. She didn't even give him chance to excuse himself from the lingering girls as she reached him, she grabbed his nipple and pulled it tight causing him to let out a loud groan. She then pulled him into one of the empty classrooms nearby, and shut the door behind them

"Where the hell did you get _this_ from?" Brooke threw one of the posters down on the desk in front of him

"Oh, so you saw it then?" he smirked, and looked closely at the giant picture of Brooke half naked. He seemed to be enjoying the sight before Brooke huffed and tore the picture from his grasp

"How did you get this?!" she demanded once again "Wait, did you get this from _Wayne_?" she knew only Wayne would be the one to have a picture like this, but was still a little confused as to how Lucas ended up with it. But after taking a second to think, she worked it out "Of course you didn't, but Rachel did"

Lucas didn't know who Wayne was, or why Brooke and Rachel hated each other so much, he just cared about revelling in the embarrassment he'd caused Brooke "Its amazing what that chick will do for me" he spoke of Rachel

"I cant believe you did this, I was kidding around but you-" she choked a little as she tried not to show Lucas how upset she really was "You had to bring my past up to get back at me" she looked at Lucas, not with anger, but with sadness "Do you have _any_ idea what you've done?" she asked him, her voice becoming a little shaky "…You idiot" she shook her head, before turning to leave the room

He stood for a second, not _wondering_ if he'd gone to far, but _knowing_ it. He didn't like her, in fact he despised her, but he still didn't want to be the one to hurt her, not for real, not the kind of hurt he'd just seen deep within her hazel eyes "Brooke…" he called after the figure that was moving further and further away, until it eventually disappeared "…I'm sorry" he whispered, knowing that she couldn't hear him but just wanting to say it anyway

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas stood in the kitchen of his dorm, and finished off the pizza he'd left in his fridge the night before. He thought about how he'd left things with Brooke earlier that day, and he felt a tinge of guilt, not that he'd ever admit it to anyone, it was hard enough admitting it to himself.

Haley then entered the dorm, breaking him out of his thoughts "Hey, what's up?" she asked, casually, as she made herself comfy on the sofa. It had become kind of a Friday night routine, Haley would come round to Lucas and Nathan's dorm and have a chat with Lucas whilst she waited for Nathan to finish detention, Lucas would then go to some random party, leaving Nathan and Haley to their alone time "Please tell me your not putting more of these up…" she groaned, after seeing the pile of posters laid out on the table "Brooke's really pissed at you for this, ya know? And you can probably guess what its like to live with a really pissed off Brooke Davis!" Lucas smiled a little as Haley frowned over at him "So, please, for my sake…don't put anymore of these things up" she waved a pile of them in Lucas' direction "Wait…" she said, looking a little closely at the pictures "This ones got tape on it, and this one says 'I heart Chris Keller' _in Chris' writing_…" she rolled her eyes at the latter "These have been taken down…" Haley told Lucas after seeing more vandalised posters. Lucas walked swiftly, over to where Haley was standing "Did you take these down?" she asked with a small smirk across her face

"Err, yeah, I, errm. I took them down so I could make more copies, like to, err, put up off campus and stuff" it was clear to anyone that he was lying, and he knew his excuse wouldn't get past Haley

She raised an eyebrow, and looked at him with doubt plastered across her face "And, you took like _all_ 500 of these down to make copies, when you could have just done it with _one_?" she put him on the spot once more

"I didn't, I didn't know you could do that" he stuttered

"Ohhh…" Haley grinned, knowing that every word that came from Lucas' mouth was a lie

Lucas was then saved from Haley's questioning when Nathan entered the dorm "Hey guys" he greeted them with a smile, before making his way across the living area to give Haley a peck on the cheek

Lucas quickly gathered the posters and threw them into his room before picking up his cell, and making his way for the door, all the while feeling Haley's eyes fixed on him "Hales…" he said, just before exiting "Can you not tell Brooke about this?" he asked. Haley smiled, and nodded in agreement before watching Lucas exit the dorm

"Not tell Brooke about what?" Nathan asked Haley who was now snuggled next to him on the sofa

"That Lucas Scott has _actually_ got a heart" Haley smiled as she looked over at the door Lucas had just exited, she knew that she'd found Lucas' weakness...Brooke

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for all the support. Plllleeeaaassseeee keep it coming! x


	6. Under The Influence

**CHAPTER 6 - Under The Influence Of The Green Eyed Monster **

Brooke had spent the next week ignoring Lucas, she hadn't forgiven him for what he'd done, and he hadn't apologised to her for doing it. Sure, he felt guilty about upsetting her and that's why he'd taken the pictures down, not that he understood exactly why she'd gotten so upset, he'd just guessed it'd had something to do with a guy called Wayne, and possibly her hatred for Rachel. It was 20mintues into Monday Morning's compulsory general studies class, and Lucas' seat was still empty, but there was nothing new there. The teacher of the class, Professor Whitman, was recognised as being a strict teacher, not one to be messed with, but even he had gotten tired of fighting with Lucas, even he had learnt not to challenge him. And, that's why when the door swung open, to reveal a very tired looking Lucas, who clearly had no equipment with him, Whitman calmly pointed him to the back of the class where he usually took his seat, behind Brooke and Haley and next to Nathan.

As Lucas made his way up the stairs to the back of the lecture room, he saw Chris turned in his seat and deep in conversation with Brooke, who was clearly flirting with Chris to get to Lucas, he knew that, she knew that and Chris knew that. As Lucas approached, Chris looked up at him, giving him a wink and a quick twitch of the eye towards Brooke "The bet still on, man" he said, with a challenging tone. Lucas shook his head at the bet Chris had once set him before, to see who could get Brooke into bed first, he then took his seat behind Brooke, who seemed oblivious to the whole situation as she spoke to Haley.

"Ok, turn to page 52 and do questions one and three" the class did as the Professor requested

"…I just checked the engine in the RV and everything's ready to roll" Nathan informed Lucas "So, you wanna drive down on Wednesday?" Lucas nodded in a agreement with Nathan's words

"We don't _seriously_ have to go to this thing, right?" Haley whined at Nathan, from the seat in front

Brooke twiddled her pencil in-between her finger and thumb "Where're you going?" she asked, making a point of talking to only Nathan and Haley but not Lucas, just as she'd done since the day Lucas had posted half naked pictures of her around campus

"It's their dads birthday…" Haley motioned her finger between Lucas and Nathan "So, we gotta go down to Tree Hill for the week" she sighed, clearly not liking the idea of spending her week long University break with the Scott family.

Lucas relaxed back into his seat and put his feet up on the back of Brooke's chair, she turned around and shot him an evil look "Do _you_ mind?" she asked, sarcastically whilst pushing his foot off of her seat

"Oh, so I _actually_ do exist then?" Lucas asked, sarcastically, after all Brooke had done in the last week was ignore him

Brooke looked him up and down, and forged a smile "_Unfortunately_, yes"

Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley's back, and coughed a little to break the tension between Brooke and Lucas "Look, you only have to be at the party and the dinner…the rest of the time you can go shopping?" he tried to convince Haley that the trip wasn't going to be all bad

"_What_? on my own?" she questioned, clearly not liking Nathan's suggestion. Her face suddenly lit up "Wait…you like to shop, right?" she turned to Brooke

Lucas shook his head "Now way, uh, uh…it's a seven hour trip, in an RV…I cant be around _her_ for _that_ long" he dismissed Haley's proposal immediately

The brunette threw Lucas a look once more, raising both of her eyebrows and pouting her lips "As much as I'd _love_ to come…_congratulate_…Mr. Scott on a _lovely_ son" she narrowed her hazel eyes at Lucas "I'm going to stay with Peyton, and her aunt for the week" she said the latter part of the sentence excitedly

"Oh _right_…" Lucas smirked and dipped his head up and down "Is this the hot blonde your always talking about?" Brooke flashed him an overly friendly smile that was obviously fake "Hey, maybe we should have _her_ come on our trip?" he spoke of Peyton, and directed his words at Nathan, who was careful not to agree with Lucas, through fear of getting the look of evil from Haley

Haley's face lit up "Wait, that's it" she turned to Brooke "Why don't we pick your friend up on the way, and she can come with us?" Haley asked, after remembering that Brooke had told her that Peyton's aunt didn't live too far away from Tree Hill

"No, no, no" Lucas shook his head, and waved his hand in disagreement "I was only kidding, its bad enough having _one_ chick with PMS on the van…" he looked at Haley, who had been getting slightly touchy lately "Without having one with_permanent_ PMS on there too" he now looked at Brooke, who rolled her eyes

"So, what do you think?" Haley completely bypassed Lucas' comments and focused once again on Brooke

Brooke looked at Lucas and grinned slightly "_You know what_?…I think I will come along" she was clearly doing it to displease him "It should be fun"

"Ok, great" Haley said, excitedly 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

It was one of the hottest days of the year, which under normal circumstances would have been a good thing when going away for the week, but it was a different story when going a way with Brooke Davis. If it would have been a normal temperature, it might have made it a lot easier for Lucas to load Brooke's huge suitcases into the R.V. He didn't know why she hadn't asked Nathan to do it, well that's not true he did know, she hadn't asked Nathan because she didn't hate Nathan and to be fair Nathan hadn't posted huge photographs of Brooke half naked all around campus, something Lucas had felt guilty for up until she'd made him her own personal slave.

Lucas lugged a huge pink suitcase towards the R.V Dan had bought him and Nathan so that they could take visits home, or the R.V. he had bought so that he could still keep some form of control over them "What the hell is that?" Nathan asked, from the top of the stairs which lead up to the entrance of the R.V.

"More of Brooke's crap" he told Nathan, before rearranging the cases that he'd already loaded, to fit what Brooke had promised him was the last case

Brooke followed Lucas, her sunglasses perched on the top of her head and a Louis Vitton bag on her arm. She looked the exact opposite of Lucas, he looked tired, out-of-breath and annoyed, whilst she looked relaxed and comfortable "Its not crap, its my make-up"

Lucas looked down his nose at Brooke "Isn't make-up suppose to make you look…_good_?"

The brunette bit her tongue and smiled, a fake smile "Well, I seemed to look _pretty damn good_ when you hit on me a couple of months back" she tested him, just as she'd always done since the moment they'd met

"In my defence, I saw your ass before I looked at your face…" he implied that she was just a piece of meat to him "But, now that I've gotten to know you I've realised that there's not much difference between the two. With your head _actually_ being up your ass" he returned the false smile that she had been displaying for him

Nathan could almost feel the tension as silence filled the air, and he was actually glad when he saw Chris Keller approaching, if anyone could break the silence it was him "Wow, nice van" Chris slid his palm over the side of the R.V "You kids got a spare bed going on that thing?" he asked, only to irritate Lucas

"Not for you we aint" Lucas told him coldly before walking up the stairs to the entrance and beginning to sort a few things out in the doorway

Brooke, seeing how Chris was able to get under Lucas' skin decided to join in with the game-playing "I'm sure that there's room for a little one…" she looked at Chris from head to toe "You could always share with me" she teased, as she moved closer to him

"Get in the van, Brooke!" Lucas ordered, as he placed a hand on the door handle, signalling that he was about to leave any minute

"_I'm talking_" she replied, her eyes focused on Chris

Lucas sighed, and looked at Chris with disgust across his face "Yeah, well, _I'm going_!" he began to shut the door but Brooke stopped him just in time. She then waved at Chris before walking past Lucas, who still stood with his hand on the door handle

"Call me!" Chris shouted into the R.V. which Brooke had entered "She is _totally_ digging the Keller" he winked at the angry blonde standing in front of him, whilst

Lucas just chuckled to himself in disbelief "_Hey_, if you don't think I got this one in the bag, take the bet, earn yourself some cash" he challenged Lucas, who shut the door in his face

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Make my day...hit the review button lol! x


	7. Highway To Hell

**CHAPTER 7 - Highway To Hell**

As it was going to be a long trip, Lucas and Nathan had agreed to take it in turns driving, and Lucas had offered to drive first thinking that it might keep him from arguing with Brooke. The tension between them was worse than ever now that they were in a small space together, and to have another week of it was something that Lucas couldn't even bear to think about. Brooke on the other hand, was getting use to arguing with Lucas, in fact she'd gotten a taste for it. To see his frown deepen, and his eyes narrowing was something she'd enjoyed being the cause of, and even though she'd always claimed to hate hanging out with Lucas, she actually enjoyed it. It was like a challenge for her, to see how long it'd take for her to break him. Brooke hadn't actually realised how well-off Lucas and Nathan were until she'd had a chance to take a look around the R.V. It was huge, and luxurious, it had leather sofa's, a kitchen, a bathroom, and even a bedroom. Nathan and Haley, being almost married, had first dibs on the bedroom though, leaving Brooke to share the sofa bed with Lucas, something neither of them were looking forward too. Dan had, of course, offered the kids a bed at his house, but even sharing a bed with Brooke sounded more appealing than being in the same house as his absent father, Lucas thought. So, instead both Nathan and Lucas had agreed to Dan's second offer, to park the R.V. in his huge driveway, and use his shower, and whatever else they might need during there stay. At least that way they could just lock the van door, to keep Dan out.

Brooke sat down on the leather sofa and began trying to apply her mascara, but found it to be difficult with Lucas' rough driving "Could you drive a little smoother?" she asked, not at all aggressively, but with no manners. As the amber light in the distance changed to red, Lucas saw the opportunity to slam the breaks on, the opportunity to irritate Brooke, and without a second thought he took it. The R.V jerked forward, just enough to cause Brooke to apply mascara to her forehead "You are such a jackass!" she told the sniggering blonde, before taking a tissue and wiping it from her brow

"Awww, _love_ you too baby" he patronised her, before mocking a kissy face at her in the rear view mirror

"Uh, uh" Brooke shook her head "Don't call me baby!"

Lucas pretended that he didn't hear her "Huh, _what's_ that baby?" he asked, again, with a patronising tone

Brooke huffed and turned to Nathan and Haley, who as usual, had been watching the tension build between Lucas and Brooke "Is it just me, or does he know how to piss you guys off too?"

Nathan rolled his eyes and laughed a little "You know, for two people that hate each other you _sure_ do spend a lot of time together" Nathan told them both, before standing up and walking over to the kitchen

"Yeah, is it any wonder you know how to push each others buttons?" Haley agreed with Nathan's point

"We only spend so much time together coz you guys _insist_ on being his friends…" Brooke widened her eyes and cocked her eyebrow as she spoke, whilst Lucas kept his focus on the traffic that was starting to build up

"He's my brother" Nathan stated, as he gestured towards Lucas

"You gotta be the older one though, _right_?" Brooke asked, knowing for well that Lucas was the older sibling "I mean, after giving birth to Satan over there, _surely_ your mother didn't decide to have another?" Brooke pretended to be confused, she knew a little of 'The Scott family' history, like that Lucas and Nathan were only half brothers. She was just saying all this to get to Lucas, who seemed to be so relaxed about the whole thing

"That's right" Lucas agreed with Brooke's earlier words "Tell me, Brooke, do _you_ have any younger siblings?" he implied that Brooke's parents were so damgaed by her that they decided not to have another kid. Just like Brooke, Lucas knew for well that Brooke was an only child. Brooke silenced, knowing that Lucas had beaten her at her own game, he'd turned her own words around to get to her and it had worked

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas had decided to stop off at a supermarket to grab some food, and unfortunately for him had been forced to go to the store with Brooke. While Nathan and Haley worked out how far away from Peyton's aunt's house they were, which after much deliberation they'd realised was only a few blocks away.

Brooke and Lucas exited the store, Lucas of course carrying all the bags and Brooke carrying, well, carrying nothing "So, do you _always_ use your cleavage to get out of waiting in line? Or do you normally just use it to pick up guys like Keller?" Lucas asked Brooke, after witnessing the way she'd just flirted with the store manager, just to get out of waiting in the long line that had formed

"You got _some_ kinda problem with Chris?" she asked, with a huge smirk appearing across her face. She knew Lucas was jealous of Chris, but not because he liked her, just because he despised him

Lucas scoffed, thinking that it was obvious why he didn't get on with Keller "Yeah, he's a jackass and you could do way-" Lucas was cut off by a voice coming from behind them both

"Brooke, Brooke!!" Lucas turned to see a short, dark-haired guy following them. Brooke continued to walk towards the R.V, knowing exactly who the voice belonged too "Brooke!" the guy shouted once more, whilst Brooke continued to ignore him. Lucas walked beside Brooke, but took a glance back at the guy every so often "_What_? You can smash up my plasma TV, and put a brick through my BMW but you cant talk to me?" he shouted, with a hostile tone

Brooke turned swiftly to face the guy, whilst Lucas looked on "You deserved everything you got, and you know what? If I could do it all again, your precious car wouldn't have been the _only_ thing I would have smashed!" she told him fiercely

The guy moved closer to Brooke's face "You evil bitch!" he spat

Lucas stepped in between Brooke and the guy "Woah, hey…" Lucas gently pushed him away from Brooke

"You told the new guy what a skant you are Brooke?" the guy spat insults at Brooke, whilst she just stood there and took them, something Lucas wasn't use to seeing her do

"I think its time you took a hike, man" Lucas pushed his palm up against the guys chest

The guy moved back slightly, knowing that the tall, blonde frame in front of him was serious "Dumb hussy!" he commented at Brooke, once more

"Alright, you need to leave…NOW!" Lucas was a lot more aggressive in his words this time round, causing the guy to wonder off in the other direction. Lucas turned to face Brooke, she didn't give him an explanation, or even look him in the eye before entering the R.V. Lucas rolled his eyes "Thanks Lucas" he mimed the words he thought should have come from Brooke's mouth before entering the van himself

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You know what to do! x


	8. New Arrivals and Family Ties

**CHAPTER 8 - New Arrivals And Family Ties**

After getting back from the store with Brooke, Lucas had tried to continue the journey only to find that the R.V. wouldn't start. Typical he thought, typical of Dan Scott to spend thousands of pounds on an R.V that didn't work to try and stay close to the boys, maybe he didn't want to stay close to them at all, maybe he just wanted them to suffer from start to finish of this so called 'family' reunion. Maybe. _Definitely_.

Lucas had been working on the engine for all of twenty minutes before Brooke had gotten impatient "Hey Jackass!" she swung her head around the door "You gonna get this heap of crap moving or what?!" she said, in almost a friendly manner. _Almost_.

The blonde looked up from the engine, his face slightly covered in oil and tiny beads of sweat visible on his forehead, Brooke had to admit for a minute he looked kinda hot, that was until he opened his mouth "Hey_fatass_!…you _wanna_ grab me a spanner or what?" he spoke to her in the same manner she'd spoken to him before nodding towards the tool box which was near Brooke's feet

"_Fatass_!" she repeated, clearly annoyed with his choice of words "_Fatass_…" she repeated once again "Who the hell-" she was interrupted before she had chance to start a row

"Look Brooke, we _both_ just wanna get to your hot, blonde friend and fast…" he said the latter with a smirk creeping across his face "So, instead of arguing with me would you just pass me a spanner?" he told Brooke, before wiping his brow with a cloth that he then placed back onto the engine

Brooke paused for a second, before giving in and making her way to the tool box that was a few feet away "Your lucky I don't hit you with it" she said under her breath but just loud enough for him to hear "Ewww, groce" she said picking the greasy spanner up with the tip of her thumb and finger, and holding it away from her body like it was threatening to her. Lucas chuckled as he saw Brooke's look of disgust over something so simple as a greasy spanner "You got a cloth?" she asked after throwing the spanner down onto the engine, Lucas passed her the cloth he'd wiped his face with moments before. Brooke surveyed the cloth, before turning her nose up at it "One that _isn't_ covered in sweat and grease?"

Lucas shook his head in disbelief, not in disbelief that she was acting so snooty but in disbelief that he'd _actually_ gotten _use_ to her behaviour "Here…" he lifted the white t-shirt that had been hiding his highly tanned torso over his head and handed it to Brooke to wipe her hands on before offering her a look of satisfaction

"Is that _suppose_ to impress me?" she asked, looking up at his toned abs and sculpted biceps

Lucas smiled and shook his head "I didn't say a word" he raised his eyebrows at her. Brooke threw him back his top before rolling her eyes and making her way back to the open door of the van

"Hey Brooke, you wanna make me a coffee" he ordered, rather than requested

"You _gotta_ be kidding me?" she scoffed, she never did anything for Lucas Scott, and until now he'd never done anything for her "…I must be going soft" she accepted his order, remembering how he'd warned her vicious ex-boyfriend off at the store

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The foursome had finally arrived at Peyton's aunt's house, an hour behind schedule, and Brooke clearly hadn't made the effort to regain some time as she'd gone to get Peyton 25minutes ago, of course she'd told them she'd only be 5. At this rate they'd miss Dan's birthday all together, but maybe that wasn't such a bad thing, neither Lucas or Nathan was particularly looking forward to this trip. The only reason they'd agreed to go was to support Deb, the only one that hadn't been able to escape Dan's claws.

Brooke finally entered the R.V. with a curly blonde in tow, and a holdall on her shoulder, she seemed to be having trouble with the bag but Lucas wasn't about to help her, he knew that would have been the gentlemen thing to do, but when was _he_ ever a gentleman "Err, _hello_…a little help here?!" her eyes darted towards

Lucas, who rolled his eyes and took the bag from the feisty brunette "Ok…" Brooke said, catching her breath "This is Nathan, and Haley…" she introduced them all "And, the arrogant bag boy over there is Lucas" she pointed towards Lucas, who was leant against the work top

"Hot, blonde and skinny" he looked Peyton up and down before moving towards her "Glad to have you on board" he offered his hand, which she took with a smile

Brooke narrowed those killer eyes at Lucas "Feel free to choke him whenever you want" she informed her best friend

"So, you're the famous Lucas Scott, huh?" Peyton folded her arms casually as she spoke "Brooke's told me a lot about you"

The corners of Lucas' lips curled "_Davis_…" he nudged Brooke in the hip with his elbow "I never knew you had it so bad" he teased

"_What_? the urge to slap you?" she counter-attacked

"Ok, there gonna be a while…" Haley moved herself away from Brooke and Lucas who were clearly going to get into another slagging match "…Why don't I show you around?" Haley asked the slightly frightened new arrival

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas had decided to stop off at his mom's café, one of the reasons being that he'd kinda missed her while he'd been away and the other being that he wanted to postpone seeing Dan for as long as he could. The gold bell jangled above the door, just as it always did when someone entered the café. Karen looked up from the counter she was stood behind to see the three people she'd missed so much during the past couple of years, they were followed by two people she didn't recognise.

Karen immediately put her cloth down and ran over to Lucas giving him a bigger hug than he could have ever had imagined "Oh my boy, its so good to see you"

"Hey ma" Lucas replied, a little embarrassed by his mother's overly warm welcome

"Nathan…" she hugged Nathan before moving onto Haley "And…" she stopped as she got to Brooke and Peyton "Please tell me your not _both_ Lucas' girlfriends…" she asked, knowing for well her sons reputation with the opposite sex

"_Definitely_ not" Brooke replied with an obvious tone

"This is Peyton, and that's…Brooke" all three women greeted each other

"Your Lucas' mom, huh?" Brooke thought of a way to take full advantage of the situation she was in "I _bet_ you have tons of stories about this _lovely_ son you've brought up" her voice was filled with sarcasm, not that Karen noticed

Karen smiled at Brooke "Oh, yeah. How about I share a few of them with you over coffee and biscuits?" Karen's friendly behaviour was clearly a downfall for Lucas.

"You have _no_ idea how _good_ that sounds" Brooke replied, as the others smiled, knowing exactly what Brooke was up too

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After arriving at Dan's, Haley had suggested it'd be a good idea if the girls went shopping, leaving the boys to bond with their father. Or argue, as she knew would be the reality. Karen had invited them all to Tric later on that night, and Brooke had claimed she needed a new outfit for the occasion. Haley didn't see how that was possible, seen as though Brooke had packed enough to last her six weeks, not one. Peyton on the other hand, didn't see anything unusual about Brooke's need to shop, she'd gotten use to it over the years and although Brooke had always invited her to 'shop _with_ her' she'd somehow always end up 'shopping _for_ her', spending hours and hours telling Brooke what she looked good in, which was everything. Brooke knew that just as well as Peyton did.

"So, Karen, the woman we just met is _Lucas'_ mom, but not Nathan's?" Peyton asked Haley, as they waited for Brooke in the fitting rooms "But, they're only like three months apart?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, which Haley nodded along too "That's kinda screwed up"

"Yeah, well, Dan Scott is one pretty _screwed_ up individual" Haley always understood why people found it hard to understand the Scott Family History, it was a pretty tangled web

"Anyone would be having to bring up Satan as your offspring" Brooke joked from inside the changing rooms, if ever she found the opportunity to have a dig at Lucas she'd always take it, even if he wasn't around to hear

Haley rolled her eyes before continuing "Dan never brought Lucas up, he had nothing to do with him up until he was like sixteen" she informed the two "And even then it was to get back at Karen"

"Tough break" Peyton stated, with sympathy. She understood what it was like having an absent parent and therefore she knew the pain Lucas must have gone through, Brooke also knew what it was like to have absentee parents but she didn't sympathise with anyone, especially not Lucas Scott and the only thing she could understand about what Lucas was going through, was his hormones

"Lucas has had it pretty bad, not that he'll _ever_ admit it" Haley made the girls aware of Lucas' weaker side, something that neither girl would have known existed

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Drop me a comment you lovely readers! x


	9. What Lucas Scott Wants

**CHAPTER 9 - What Lucas Scott Wants, Lucas Scott Gets**

Lucas had been chatting to some girl he'd met that night for just over 20minutes. Luckily for him the speakers where up to full volume and so were drowning out all the crude things he was saying to her right under his mothers nose. Karen was no fool though, she knew exactly what her son's game was, the way he moved in close to her and whispered things into her ear whilst she giggled uncontrollably was a pretty clear sign of where it was heading, not that Karen wanted to believe it. She'd tried to block her son's womanising ways out of her mind ever since he'd been old enough to speak. But, he _was_ old enough to make his own mistakes and learn form them, so she continued to let it happen from her place behind the bar.

Brooke stormed over to where Lucas was seated at the bar, and held her shoe that had a visibly broken heal up to his face. Karen served a few of the people who had formed a queue in front of her but smiled, knowing that if _anyone_ was going to jeopardise her son's chances of having another one night stand tonight, it was Brooke. She hadn't known her that long, but she was well aware of her son's rocky friendship with the feisty brunette, or so she _thought_ she was.

"Have you seen this?" Brooke yelled, completely oblivious to the fact that Lucas had been deep in conversation with another girl "Look!" she told him aggressively as she saw the untroubled expression on his face

"You could always-" the girl that had previously been speaking to Lucas was cut off by Brooke

"Not now!" Brooke told the girl, without even hearing her advice which could have been good for all she knew

"I was just going to say-" she was cut off once more

"_Really_ you don't wanna push me" Brooke looked flustered and angry, so the girl decided it was best not to take this one any further, even if Brooke was being _totally_ rude

Lucas watched as the girl he'd thought he was going to be waking up beside walked away "_Brooke_, I was just about too-"

"_Crash and burn?_…yeah, I know" she took an urgent tone with him "Can you get the key to your mom's café?" she asked, with her shoe still in her hand, and her face becoming less tolerant

The blonde looked confused, granted he was nearly always confused about something. But, to be fair the way Brooke overreacted about everything was enough to confuse anybody "_What_? Why?" he asked, with his eyebrow raised

"I left my shoes in Haley's bag and she left the bag at the café" she took a patronising tone with him just as she always did

"Well cant you get a pair from the RV, its only around the corner" it wasn't often that he talked more sense than her, but this time he knew what he was saying was the simpler option

"I don't have any that go with this dress, the only pair I have that are any good are the pair that are at the café" she told him slowly through gritted teeth

Lucas' eyes widened and he scoffed slightly "Are _you_ kidding? All the shoes you've got and you don't have-" she once again stopped him from finishing his sentence, which was really starting to irritate the hell out of him

"Ok, I don't have time for this…" she slammed her hands down on the bar

"What's up?" Karen asked, seeing the annoyance on Brooke's face. Brooke didn't answer Karen and instead held her broken shoe up for her to see "Oh, not good" Karen winced

"Yeah, and the only others I have are at your café" this time Brooke took an overly friendly tone, one that she definitely didn't take with Lucas just moments earlier

Karen turned around and picked up a set of keys "Here, take the keys…it's not far, it wont take you long"

"Are you sure?" the now pleasant brunette asked Karen, with a sweet smile across her face, a smile that made Lucas roll his eyes behind her back

"Yeah, of course. Luke will walk you down there" Karen pointed towards her son, whose face dropped as soon as he heard his mother's words, and just as he was about to argue his case his mother stepped in "_Lucas Eugene Scott_, its late and she's a young woman, were are your manners boy?" Karen took a motherly tone that made Brooke snigger, the motherly tone _and_ the use of his middle name

"Fine!" he agreed, snatching the keys from Karen's hands and walking towards the exit. Brooke smiled at Karen before following quickly behind him

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke had been whining the whole way down to the café, whining about the pain in her feet, about how cold she was, about how the wind made her hair curl, in other words she whined about anything, and everything, but Lucas had come to expect nothing less from her, and so every time she'd fall into one of her rants he'd shut down. She on the other hand, knew when he was listening and when he wasn't, of course the latter being more frequent with the size of Lucas' brain.

Lucas fiddled with the keys as he tried to turn them in the door "I think we got the wrong key" he turned to Brooke, with a worried expression

Rage took over Brooke's face, she had just walked five blocks, endured twenty minutes of Lucas' annoying habits and it'd all been for nothing "You've _got_ to be kidding me!" she spoke through gritted teeth as she threw her hands into the air

Lucas smirked before turning the key in the whole "False alarm" he said, sarcasm filling his voice as he opened the door. Brooke quickly walked past Lucas and into the café before he had chance to take a step further, both of them irritating each other more and more with there mannerisms

"Well, _thank you_ for that lovely walk, you basking in the joy of my embarrassment and taking me down streets of broken glass _really_ helped me out with the pain" she moaned as she wiped the muck from the bottom of her bare foot with a cloth

Lucas walked round the other side of the counter "Are you _actually_ aware of how much you complain about _ev-ery-thi-ng_" the last word of his sentence was said slowly as to put emphasis on it. He then grabbed a cup and proceeded to make himself a coffee

"I only complain when your around me, _funny that isn't it_" she retorted in a polite manner that was clearly false, before taking her other shoes from Haley's bag and slipping them on

"And, what is it exactly that's so annoying about me?" he asked "Coz no other girl in a hundred mile radius seems to think the same way as the _great_ Brooke Davis" he mocked, before taking a sip from his cup

Brooke walked round the back of the counter to where he was stood and set the bag back down on the floor where she'd found it "You seriously want to know why I find you so annoying?" she said in disbelief, as he leant against the wall and shrugged in agreement "Alright…" she took a deep breath "You have an ego the size of California…you have the slimiest, smarmiest, just most irritating grin I've ever seen" she got more and more angrier as she progressed, Lucas on the other hand just stood and flashed her the grin she despised so much "You march around like your god or something, you talk like you know everything…you think by winking and spinning a girl some sexiest crap you can get anyone you want" she counted his faults on her fingers as she spoke "And, you find an answer for _absolutely_ everything"

"Its called wit, but I wouldn't expect _you_ to understand…being uptight and all" he folded his arms and got closer to her as he spoke

"_Uptight_?!" she spoke to him fiercely, and bit her tongue to stop herself from saying anything she'd surely get herself into trouble for

"Yeah, I mean, anything _more_ than a smile pisses you off" he stated with a slight grin, knowing how much her blood was boiling beneath her skin

"No, Lucas, _you_ piss me off!" she yelled as viciously as she possibly could "I mean, can you not just go ten minutes without-" she was cut off as she saw his head nearing hers, his lips slightly pursed, she slapped him as hard as she could and before she had chance to take in that he'd actually tried to kiss her, his lips had crashed into hers and this time she wasn't fighting him away. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled his body closer to hers, not needing the warmth or the love, just needing the passion that had now filled the air around them. Their lips still firmly locked together, and there bodies clearly in a hurry, they made their way through the kitchen and to the front of the café, the only sound to be heard was the hot breaths being let out every second and the sound of plates and cups crashing to the ground. Brooke took her lips from Lucas' for a second whilst she lifted his t-shirt over his head, discarding it to the floor as soon as it left his perfectly sculpted torso, which she admired for a second before her lips crashed back into his. They continued to stagger around the room until Brooke finally felt the leather of the sofa against her back, which had become bare after Lucas had removed the only items of clothing he'd had time too before there bodies collided together once more. Lucas' draped his body over the top of hers, and kissed the back of her earlobe before returning to her lips. Both of them knowing that it wasn't love, it wasn't gentle or well thought out. It was intense, hot and _completely_ done in the moment, it wasn't about _needing_, it was about _wanting_ and what Lucas Scott wanted Lucas Scott always got

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hoped ya'll liked it! x


	10. Lost In The Aftermath

**CHAPTER 10 - Lost In The Aftermath **

Lucas watched Brooke from the leather sofa he had yet to move from, his eyes followed her as she slipped back into the emerald green dress that he'd torn off of her body prior to their 'incident', and he smiled as she began looking through the odd items of clothing that were now scattered across the floor in search of her shoes. Brooke could feel his icy blue eyes piercing into her every time she'd turn round, and whenever her eyes did meet his she couldn't help but let a small smile play on her lips. She hated the way he just laid there, his arms folded behind his head and a blanket barely covering the area she'd seen for the first time just moments ago. She hated it _so_ much that she liked it. It didn't make sense to _her_ anymore than it did to _him_.

"So, did I live up to your expectations?" the blonde asked, as he laid there relaxed, like whatever she was about to say wouldn't effect him

Brooke didn't look up at him "There _were_ no expectations…I never thought I'd ever do this with you" she shrugged his egotistic attitude off and continued to search for her shoes, the same shoes that she now blamed for what had happened with Lucas, or thanked, she wasn't sure which she believed anymore

Lucas took a deep breath "I guess dreams really _do_ come true" he cocked one of his eyebrows playfully and grinned from ear to ear

Brooke scoffed out in amazement, before stopping the search for her jimmy-chu's to look up at him "The only dream involved in _this_ scenario, is the one _you'll_ be having about this ever happening again" she told him with a tone that was slightly aggressive, but still flirty

"Brooke…" he sighed, and shook his head "We both know this gonna happen again" he told her, knowingly

Brooke searched her mind for a come-back but something deep inside of her, something that she wanted so hard to shut out kept telling her that this time he was right. One way or another it _was_ going to happen again, and she knew it just as well as he did "Get dressed…" she threw his t-shirt over to him, before biting her lip to stop herself from smirking "We should head back"

And with that there was silence, silence whilst they got dressed, silence whilst they walked back to Tric and silence for the rest of the night. But, all the while Brooke knew that playing the silent card now was just going to make it that much harder in the morning, after there had been time for it to really sink in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She hadn't been wrong, it really had been harder the next day, and she hadn't even come face to face with him yet. It had been her and Peyton's turn to sleep on the sofa bed last night, whilst Lucas had slept in the small bedroom. That had made it a little easier, but the sleeping arrangements that had been planned for tonight made her wanna die. Her and Lucas would be sharing the sofa bed tonight, whilst Peyton got the comfy bed. Granted, Peyton would give her spot up if she knew what had gone on between Brooke and Lucas the previous night, but she didn't know and Brooke wasn't about to go broadcasting it to anyone, not even her best friend.  
Brooke exited the bathroom in the R.V. and looked down the small corridor to the kitchen were she could see Lucas, Peyton and Haley having breakfast. She felt the urge to just go right back through the door she'd just came from, but she knew she couldn't avoid him forever and so she made her way to the kitchen

"Morning Brooke" Haley said cheerfully before putting a few pots in the sink, whilst Brooke gave her a small smile and reluctantly sat down opposite Lucas

"_Hey Brooke_…" Lucas spoke from the corner of his mouth but loud enough for the others to hear the exchange of words between them "Your looking, _I don't know_…" he pretended to try and find a word "_Satisfied_…this morning" he knew the game he was playing, as did she but Peyton and Haley seemed oblivious "You _feeling_ ok?" he asked, clearly not wanting to know the answer but just wanting to know if Brooke was going to tell the others or not

Brooke smiled through gritted teeth "_Actually_, I'm feeling kinda _nauseas_" her eyes darted towards him at the mention of feeling sick

"Well, that must be the insane amount of alcohol you drank last night" Haley told her with no sympathy

"_Must be_" Brooke answered, before buttering her toast and keeping a firm eye on what Lucas' planned to do or say next

There was silence for a few seconds before Lucas stood up "Alright, I'm gonna go take a shower at the house" he said, referring to Dan's house which was just up the driveway. He then grabbed his towel and glanced towards Brooke before exiting the R.V.

"And, I'm gonna go to the cash machine…hopefully I'll find someway of getting it to give me some money from an empty bank account" she told the girls with a smile before grabbing her bag and waving them goodbye

Peyton waited until Haley had left before her head darted towards Brooke "You slept with him, didn't you!" the curly blonde asked in an excited manner

"_What?"_ Brooke protested, her face scrunching up

Peyton rolled her eyes "Oh come on. Brooke I've known you long enough to know what's going on with you" her eyes widened at her best friend

Brooke stood up and cleared the table "Me and Lucas did _not_ sleep together, ok. I don't know what you talking about" she shrugged it off but couldn't make eye contact with Peyton

"Who said anything about Lucas?" Peyton knew she'd caught her out "Coz I _definitely_ didn't" she said, as Brooke swung her head back in defeat "So…how was he?" she asked, wanting the gossip from her best friend just as she always did

"He wears size 14's…" Brooke bit the side of her lip as she spoke "Use your imagination" she kinked her brow before shuddering with excitement

"That good, huh?" Peyton began helping Brooke to clear the breakfast stuff away "I guess there actually _is_ a pretty thin line between love and hate"

Brooke frowned, she didn't love Lucas, that she knew "There's a pretty thin line between _sex_ and hate…" she corrected Peyton "And, me and Lucas crossed that line last night" her face took a more serious expression "…Twice" it resumed its natural softness as Brooke let out a giggle

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pleassseeeee comment! x


	11. Finding Comfort With The Enemy

**CHAPTER 11 - Finding Comfort With The Enemy **

Dan and Lucas had never been like a normal father and son, but as the years went on they seemed to move further and further away from ever being anything close to that. Everyone in Tree Hill was aware of what a monster he was, Lucas more so than anyone but then again he was the _abandoned son of Dan Scott_, a label that had been put on him since he was born. After taking a shower, Lucas had gotten dressed in Nathan's old room, grabbed his towels and headed for the door, hoping to avoid Dan.

He walked down the long corridor and spotted his getaway, the back door "Lucas…" he stopped and looked into a room he was just about to pass to see his father sitting behind a big mahogany desk "Aren't you gonna wish your father a happy birthday?" Dan asked with a smug grin

"Yeah" Lucas answered, looking around the huge room "Is _he_ around?" sarcasm filled his voice, to him Dan Scott was only connected by name and nothing else

"Are you going to see your mother today?" he asked, standing up and walking over to where Lucas was still standing

"Probably" Lucas replied, before beginning to walk away

Dan clasped Lucas' arm lightly to pull him back into view "Would you ask her if she wants to come tonight?" he said, purposely trying aggravate Lucas, just to prove that he was the one still in control

Lucas narrowed his eyes "And, why would she want to come to _your_ birthday party?" he seemed tired with playing along with his father's mind games. Meanwhile, Brooke made her way down the huge corridor of the Scott house, she'd already walked into three wrong rooms in search of the bathroom, and she knew she'd discovered the wrong room again when she'd spotted Lucas and Dan but she couldn't resist the urge to delay her hunt for the bathroom to eavesdrop

"Things are different now, me and your mother have become close while you've been away at college" he informed Lucas

"Yeah, right" he answered with doubt laced in his voice. He then tried to leave for the second time since coming face to face with the man if was suppose to call dad

"It's true…" the older Scott seemed genuine in his words, but then he was always a good liar "Since your uncle Keith-"

"Are you _tryna_ piss me off?!" the, now, aggravated Lucas interrupted when a spark set alight in his head. To him, Dan had no right to talk about his uncle, and even less right to use him as a pawn in his manipulative games

"I thought you'd be happy" Dan smirked, knowing that the thought of him and Karen getting back together wasn't exactly on Lucas' wish list

Lucas gritted his teeth so hard that the side of his face began to flinch "My mom doesn't need you now, just like she didn't need you back then" 

"There's always going to be something there between me and your mom…" Dan stood tall and spoke like he had a right to act fatherly towards the son he'd abandoned at birth "The sooner you let go of the past and realise that, the better" he turned and walked back over to his desk like he'd won

"And, _who_ the hell are you to tell me what I should and shouldn't do?!" Lucas didn't want an answer, he knew that Dan had know business in his life

"Whatever I've done wrong, I'm still your father!" Dan now started to get riled up too

Lucas opened his arms wide like he had nothing left to give the man that meant nothing to him "Yeah, may be…but Keith, he was the guy that brought me up, the one that taught me how to play ball…you may be my _father_ but he will always be my _dad_" he kept eye contact with Dan as he spoke

"Keith is gone, Lucas" he put it bluntly, like Keith meant nothing to him

Lucas paused for a second "And, you were never even there" he told Dan in a calmer manner before exiting the room to find Brooke on the other side of the door. For a moment his eyes locked with hers, and just as quick as the moment had come it had passed and Lucas was gone. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke watched Lucas, as he looked out onto the water. What she'd heard back at the Scott house obviously wasn't the ideal family situation but neither was hers and that's what had got her here, that's what had convinced her to follow him after he'd left the house. She didn't think for a second that he'd wanted to see her, she knew she was the second to last person on earth - apparently he was less fond of his father than he was of her - he'd ever want to be around feeling like he did but she gave it a shot anyway and walked over to where he was standing on river walk.

Taking a deep breath she tried to find something a little less insulting than what she'd been use to saying to Lucas "Hey…" she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. He turned around but gave a blank expression before returning to his original position. Brooke thought about walking away but something made her want to stay "Are…are you ok?" she asked, standing next to him

Lucas raised his eyebrow "What do you care?" he said, not really knowing why she was there

Brooke scrunched her face up "I _never_ said that I _cared_…" she told him with a light-hearted tone that made him smile "So, it seems you and me have something in common" she told him after a moments silence

Lucas rested his elbows on the fence and looked round at the brunette "Other than that we both had sex last night?" he teased her

Brooke rolled her hazel eyes "_Absentee parents_" she said like it should have been obvious "My dad's always too hammered to realise he's even got a kid, and my mom ignores my existence" she let on a little more than she'd hoped

"Nah, I don't believe that…" he said, like it was a compliment "Your too irritating to be ignored" he turned it into an insult, but it wasn't like the insults he was use to throwing at Brooke. The tension between them was different, they were teasing each other instead of saying hurtful things and throwing each other flirty glances instead of evil ones

"_What_ and your not?" Brooke stood with her hands on her hips

"No…I'm _too good looking_ to be ignored" he struck a manly pose as Brooke tried to stop herself from smiling "And, _your_ not denying it…" he realised this should have been the time when Brooke shot her mouth off about his egotistical behaviour "_Finally_ were getting somewhere"

"_Actually_, I was ignoring you…" she said before looking back out onto the water whilst he did the same "Do you…miss your uncle?" she asked politely "Haley told me…" she said, after seeing Lucas' confused expression at how she knew about Keith. Lucas groaned and tried to find the words to shrug the question off"Lucas…" she stopped him before he could make any excuses

"Everyday…" he whispered reluctantly, he'd never spoke to anyone about his uncles death, not even his own mother "Anyway…you've heard way to much about my history today so lets hear some of yours" he changed the subject before he could let himself get too upset

"Like what?" Brooke asked, like she was actually willing to give something away to the guy she'd once sworn was her enemy

"Like…who that guy was at the store?" Lucas had wanted to know who he was ever since it'd happened, he just didn't want Brooke thinking he cared

Brooke took a deep breath "That was Wayne" she informed him with no eye contact

"And, you smashed up his car, why?" Lucas enquired, remembering the exchange of words between the two

"On our one year anniversary he cheated on me…with Rachel Gattina" its not like Brooke wanted to get this deep into conversation with Lucas, it had just somehow happened, and the funny thing was she didn't actually care about sharing such personal information with him

Lucas scoffed at her revelation, now finally understanding why Brooke and the red head hated each other so much "Then I should have hit the dude when I had the chance" he took a macho tone

"Are you _always_ this protective over girls you sleep with?" Brooke cocked her perfectly plucked eyebrow and looked him up and down

"There aren't enough hours in the day to protect _all_ the girls I've slept with" he loathed in his own self worth

"Then I must be special…" she inched her body closer to him

Lucas moved his lips near to her ear, and felt her body shiver as he let out a hot breath "You wish" he whispered before walking away

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reviews are love! x


	12. Calling Him Boyfriend

**CHAPTER 12 - Calling Him Boyfriend **

Dan's birthday party had started well over four hours ago, and it was now that the oldies were retreating to the living room. The excuse being that they wanted to be somewhere where they could talk at a normal level instead of having to yell over the music, the actual reason being that they were beginning to feel uncomfortable witnessing the antics of there drunken children. Lucas stood propped up against the kitchen door and watched Brooke as she swung her arm around the shoulder of some guy he didn't recognise before she started grinding her hips up against his leg. Lucas wasn't stupid though, he knew that something had changed between him and Brooke, he knew that now when she danced, she danced for him. It was all a game to make him jealous, that was obvious from the way she'd glance over at him before whispering something into the guys ear, he knew her game, her knew her game because he was trying to play exactly the same tactics.

Lucas took a swig from his beer bottle before relaxing back onto the side of the door when he saw Brooke approaching "So, who's the new guy?" he asked, pointing to where she'd had left the guy in what had become the dance floor to make herself a drink

"I don't know…" Brooke shrugged "He just started dancing with me" she looked round at Lucas, who she saw was glaring at the guy she'd just danced with "Is that a problem?" she asked, knowing that it was but that Lucas would never admit that

"No…no" he took his focus from the guy and turned it to Brooke "I just figured you might need the bedroom tonight, with the way he's slobbering on you" Lucas told her, before taking another swig from his bottle

Brooke smiled playfully as she once again caught Lucas shooting the guy evil stares "Is _Lucas Scott_ getting jealous?" she bit the corner of her lip slightly as she spoke

"Yeah…" Lucas answered almost instantly, as Brooke's face dropped at how quickly he gave in to her game playing. He then moved his face closer to hers so that there lips were almost touching "…_Right_" he finished the sentence, before moving his head away from hers and smirking

Brooke took a deep breath, knowing that she'd almost given into the moment, she'd almost kissed Lucas. Almost. "So, if I were to ask you to dance with me, if I were to go back over there and tell that guy that I'm yours for the night…" she looked down into her cup and swilled the vodka around in it as she spoke "If I were to do that, it _wouldn't_ make you happy?" her hazel eyes now fixated on his blue ones as she waited for his answer

"Yeah it would" he admitted reluctantly "But, that doesn't mean that I'm jealous" he told her, doubting his own answer

Brooke tugged on his collar pulling him closer to her, her eyes focused on his lips like she was just about to kiss him "I think you'll find that it does" she moved his head to the side of hers before there lips touched and spoke into his ear, her raspy tone sending a shiver down his spine. She then began to make her way back over to where the guy was still waiting

"I thought we were gonna dance?" Lucas asked her before she got too far away to hear

Brooke looked over her shoulder at the disappointed blonde "_If_ I asked you to dance with me…_if_" she quoted her earlier words to Lucas, before walking away into the crowd, not to resume dancing with the guy, but just to leave Lucas when he wanted her most

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was only after the party had finished and the next morning had rolled around that Dan had actually realised how much mess had been created. So, instead of clearing it up himself he'd gone out to the R.V and dragged Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Brooke and Peyton into doing it whilst he went to work. Haley and Peyton, were of course happy to help out any way that they could, whilst Lucas and Nathan weren't so thrilled, and Brooke wasn't really bothered as she already knew that she'd be doing nothing to help. Lucas circled the kitchen with a rubbish bag in one hand and dustpan and brush in the other, whilst Brooke stood at the counter with her eyes firmly fixed on the latest edition of Vogue. They had hardly spoken to each other all morning, but had exchanged many flirty glances right under the noses of there friends, who still had know idea what had gone on between the two.

Lucas walked by Brooke, and as there eyes locked Brooke smiled and looked down at his lips, the lips that suddenly seemed irresistible "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you wanted to kiss me" Lucas spoke quietly, not wanting to be heard by the others that were only down the hall

"_You're_ the one that's been staring at my ass for the past half hour" she said before taking a sip from her coffee mug

"It beats staring at your face" he teased as he brushed past her

Brooke mocked anger and playfully jabbed him in the ribs "Shut up!"

"Whatever…" he shrugged "If you wanna carry on playing hard to get, that's your mistake" he tied the rubbish bag up and threw it out the back door "But, just so you know…your playing with fire, Davis" he warned her, as he once again brushed his body past hers

"Uh, uh" Brooke shook her head "I'm _playing_ with _you_, Scott" she pouted as she spoke

Lucas rested his hand on the small of her back "How about you stop kidding yourself and admit that you want me?" he moved his face closer to hers, completely ignoring the fact that Nathan and Haley were in hearing distance of the exchange of words between the two

"I _don't_ want you…" Brooke put her finger tips over Lucas' lips and lightly pushed his head away from hers "…I _need_ you" she pulled his head back towards hers, and let her lips get close enough to feel his warm breath against her skin, before giving in to temptation completely and letting her tongue explore the inside of his mouth

Haley's jaw almost dropped to the floor when she entered the kitchen and was met with the sight of Brooke and Lucas in front of her. They'd only realised that they'd been caught out after Haley coughed lightly, and even then they didn't jump apart and deny everything like she expected them too, instead there lips parted and they both turned there heads towards where Haley was stood, there lips still pouted and them still in a tight embrace "Well, I guess it's better than arguing" Haley joked, but still couldn't take her eyes of them

"A _lot_ better actually" Lucas quipped, before Brooke hit him hard in the side of the arm

Nathan and Peyton then walked into the kitchen to find the two still in a compromising position "What's going on here?" Nathan asked, but could already figure out the answer "You two _aren't_ together, right?" he seemed a little confused, he'd always thought Brooke and Lucas were enemies, that they hated each other and now he'd walked into his fathers kitchen to find them locking lips

"No way!" Brooke denied that her and Lucas were in a relationship almost immediately

"There just sleeping together" Peyton informed the others coolly, before sitting down on a stool

"You two _slept_ together?!" Haley yelled in shock, but with a hint of excitement

Brooke stuttered as she tried to find the words to deny it "You wanna help me out here Luke?" she ordered some assistance from the relaxed blonde standing next to her

"We slept together once, and we would've just done it again if you guys hadn't have come in and ruined it" Lucas didn't seem uncomfortable with the situation like Brooke did, he shrugged it off like it was nothing and walked over to the fridge to grab himself a soda

Brooke gritted her teeth, it was times like this she wondered what it was about Lucas that she found irresistible, now he was just irritating "_Not_ the kinda help I was looking for" she said under her breath

"But you hate each other…" Nathan still seemed puzzled

"How did this even happen?" Haley said, still in a little shock. She knew there was something more than hate between the two, she just didn't know that it was this much more

"The other night we went to the café, she came onto me and we had sex…" Lucas shortened the story down to the bare essentials before sticking two fingers up behind Brooke's back and mouthing the word 'twice' which made Nathan smile and caused Haley to then nudge him in the side

"_Excuse me_?" Brooke turned around to face Lucas who was stood a few inches behind her "_I_ came onto _you_?" she said in disbelief "_You_ kissed _me_"

"Yeah, only coz you were begging me too" Lucas took a swig from his soda, and winked at the brunette

Haley rolled her eyes at the fact that the two had managed to get themselves from a passionate kiss to an argument in a matter of seconds "You two argued whilst you had sex, _right_" she joked, whilst taking a seat next to Peyton

"That's why we had sex…to shut her up" he gestured towards Brooke as he spoke, but soon regretted it after she grabbed on his nipple "Would you stop it with that!" he yelled out in pain

Nathan walked over to the other side of the kitchen and picked up a basketball from the shelf "You wanna shoot some hoops man?" Nathan asked Lucas whilst bouncing the ball on the ground

"_Shoot some hoops_?" Haley frowned over at her boyfriend in astonishment at his lack of interest in the new developments "We just found out that these two are sleeping together and _you_ wanna play basketball?"

"Luke sleeps with everyone" Nathan shrugged "What else is new" he said, before walking out the door. Lucas looked round at Brooke and smirked "You coming man?" Nathan yelled from the living room

"Yeah" Lucas replied, before his eyes locked with Brooke's once again. They then kissed each others lips for a split second before Lucas left the room

"Ok, what the hell was that?" Peyton demanded as soon as Lucas was out of sight

"What was…_what_?" Brooke asked, without making eye contact with her best friend

Peyton pointed to where Lucas had just left "That kiss thing you two just did, that peck on the lips…"

Brooke pretended to be oblivious to all of what had just gone on "I don't know…what you mean"

"_Whatever_, I'll give it a week before your calling him your boyfriend" Peyton raised her eyebrow but was genuine in her words. She knew Brooke, she knew her well, and so she knew what she felt for Lucas was a whole lot different than what she was letting on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You know what to do! x


	13. Kindess In Someone

**CHAPTER 13 - Kindness In Someone You Claimed To Hate**

Neither Brooke nor Lucas could put a finger on when things had changed between them, neither of them knew when exactly their hatred for each other had turned to passion, or even if they had really hated each other to begin with. The only thing that they did know was that whatever they now felt for each other was right, it somehow seemed to fit, it worked for them and right now that was all that mattered. For the first time since the trip began Brooke and Lucas had actually offered to sleep on the sofa bed, knowing that tonight was going to be there last night in the R.V. as they would be driving back to college tomorrow morning, ready for the new term on Monday.

Brooke began taking her jewellery off and placing it on the table next to the sofa bed whilst Lucas made himself a drink in the kitchen "Would you get me a glass of water?" Brooke asked Lucas, before switching the main light off and putting the bedside lap on. Lucas filled a mug up with some water from the water purifier, knowing that Brooke wouldn't drink from the tap. He then walked over to where she was standing and handed it to her "What no argument?…no witty remark?" she questioned a little confused at how Lucas did as she had requested with no quarrel

"Nope…" he walked back into the kitchen, and put a few pots into the cupboards

"You must have it _real_ bad" she joked, but deep down she really did want to know if he did actually hold any real feelings for her

Lucas switched the kitchen light out and walked over to the sofa bed, where Brooke was still stood sorting through some stuff "Or maybe I'm just done with fighting" he said in all seriousness whilst he placed a hand on her hip to nudge past her

Brooke's body turned as he brushed past her "_Yeah, right_" she slurred in disbelief

Lucas lifted his t-shirt over his head "Or _maybe_ I just like the alternative a lot better" he grinned mischievously, before getting under the sheets of the sofa bed

Brooke then laid down next to him, her head rested on her arm as she faced him "And, what _exactly_ is the _alternative_?" Brooke narrowed her eyes as she looked at him, she knew exactly what the alternative was, she just liked to tease him. Lucas moved his head closer to hers, before kissing her lips gently to start with before the kiss got more passionate "_Nah_, I think I prefer arguing" she whispered after pulling her head away from his slightly

"You know your pretty hard to resist _til_ you open you mouth" Lucas taunted her before touching his nose with hers

Brooke pretended to look offended before straddling Lucas "Then I guess…I should…stop opening…my mouth" she told him slowly, whilst moving her head closer to his

Lucas tried to kiss her once more, but this time she wasn't taking part and instead kept her mouth closed just like she'd said she would "_Funny_" sarcasm filled his voice "Hard to get, big mouth and a bad sense of humour…" he listed her faults, whilst she still laid on top of him "It's not surprising that you don't have a boyfriend"

Brooke rolled her eyes "You really know how to turn a girl on don't you?" it was meant as rhetorical question but she already knew that he'd find an answer

"I got you in the sack, didn't I?" he told her like he had never been more proud

"Took you long enough" she scoffed, as they both felt the intensity building between them

Lucas pulled her head down to his "I didn't know you'd been waiting" he said, just as Brooke let out a groan of pleasure before there lips locked together once again

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas and Nathan had packed up, said there goodbyes and started the long journey back to college. After 15minutes they'd got stuck in traffic, which of course Brooke moaned to Lucas about, like it was actually his fault, or like he could actually do something about it. But, by now he'd gotten used to Brooke's attitude, and her spoilt mannerisms, he'd actually grown quite fond of them. Except for taking time to whine at Lucas a little, Brooke had spent most of her time with Peyton on the way back, and after they dropped Peyton back off at there aunt's house, Brooke had made herself comfy in the passengers seat, taking the map from Haley and shoving her out of the way.

Brooke's face crumpled as she focused on what Lucas was pointing at on the map whilst they waited at a red light "We already took that turning like a half hour ago" she told him, like he was stupid

"No, we didn't. We took a right at junction 32" Lucas informed her, half of his focus on her and half of it on the cars in front of him, which had not yet moved

"Babe, we took a right at 34!" Brooke replied, still quite calm. She knew she wasn't wrong, Brooke Davis was never wrong

"_Really_?" Lucas diverted his eyes towards the road sign that had just come into view, the road sign that had junction 34 written on it, the road sign that proved Brooke was wrong. Brooke inched down in her seat coyly "Gimme the map" Lucas demanded before holding his hand out, as the traffic started to move

"No…" she pulled it out of his reach "I can do it"

Lucas smiled at her child like behaviour "Baby, you don't have a clue" he told her politely but still with a grin. Brooke dramatised her offence to Lucas' words, which he pretended to ignore "Map…now!" he held his hand out once again. But, his focus was soon on something else as he caught a glimpse of a short, dark haired guy in the distance and his face immediately turned to rage as he realised it was Wayne. Brooke turned to the spot were Lucas' eyes had become fixed and just as Lucas pulled the R.V. up and began making his way out, she realised who it was he'd been looking at

"Lucas…" she yelled after him, as he stormed out of the door "Please don't" she began running after him, but his strides were to big to keep up with "Luke!" she shouted once again, as she saw him reach Wayne

Lucas grabbed the collar of Wayne's shirt and pushed up against the wall "You twisted son of a bitch" he roared before punching him as hard as he possibly could in the face, splitting his lip open

"Lucas! He's not worth this" Brooke screamed as she neared them and saw them fighting up against the wall, not knowing what to do "Nathan!…quick!" she called over to where she saw Nathan exiting the trailer, obviously wondering why they'd stopped. As Nathan saw what was going on he soon ran past Brooke and began breaking up the brawl

"What the hell is wrong with you?!!" Wayne didn't understand why he'd been attacked until he saw Brooke walking over

"Let's go" she whispered, tugging on Lucas' sleeve, but his eyes were firmly fixed on the shell of a guy in front of him "Please…" she tugged harder this time, causing him to spin round and face her "Luke, please" she requested once again, knowing that Wayne deserved to be hit but also knowing that it would only get Lucas into trouble. Lucas looked at Wayne, and then back at Brooke before nodding his head in agreement to her words and slowly walking by her. The brunette glanced back at Wayne with a look of disgust before following behind Lucas and Nathan and back into the R.V.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After arriving back at the dorms, Lucas and Nathan had unloaded all the suitcases from the R.V. and carried them to the girls dorms, and then Lucas had left them to unpack, something he knew he wouldn't bother doing for a while, if ever. Nathan had agreed to stay at over at Haley's dorm that night, thus leaving Lucas on his own to watch the football game. Football wasn't really Nathan's thing, he was more into basketball.

Lucas sat at the counter in the kitchen of his dorm, eating his lunch and watching TV when Brooke entered. She walked up behind him and put her arms around his neck before kissing his cheek "Hey _you_" she greeted him

Lucas didn't turn to face her "Please be Pamela Anderson" he closed his eyes as pretended to wish

"Better" Brooke replied in that raspy voice he loved so much "_Brooke Davis_"

Lucas thought for a moment "Nope, don't remember her" he teased still with his back to her

"Then let me refresh your memory" she brought his head round to her lips and began kissing him

"No, still don't know" he pushed for more

Brooke rolled her eyes "Don't push it" she gave him a sexy look before turning and grabbing something from the fridge

Lucas grabbed her hand and brought her body closer to his "So, you staying here tonight?" he asked

"That depends on whether your gonna keep me up all night?" she kinked her eyebrow

"Would it matter if I did?" he flirted back, as the sexual tension between them rose

Brooke cooled off lightly "I have a fashion presentation that has to be in tomorrow morning" she smiled at him, before walking round to the other side of the counter to munch on some of the pizza he was eating

Lucas swung round on the stool to face her once again "So…ill help you prepare" he offered, which she agreed to with a cheeky smile "As long as I don't have to wear bra's and dresses and stuff" he looked worried as he spoke. Brooke put the palm of her hand on the side of his cheek, and looked into his eyes, not believing that Lucas Scott had actually offered to help her with something, the same Lucas Scott that she'd claimed to despise just weeks ago.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review! x


	14. Rmemembering Who You Were

**CHAPTER 14 - Remembering Who You Once Were **

It'd been a month since Brooke and Lucas had first slept together, and four hours since they'd last slept together. They were becoming closer and closer everyday that passed but still both of them refused to admit any real feelings for each other, both of them refused to talk about exactly what it was they had together, whether they were actually a couple or whether they were just having some fun. They'd walk down the corridor hand in hand, in deep conversation, and everyone would always ask what was going on between the two, but again both of them were reluctant in there answer and would brush the question off. But, this wasn't because they didn't know the answer to the question, it was just because they were scared of saying anything in case the other didn't feel the same way. It was simple really, they both had the same fear, the fear of being rejected. Brooke laid out on the sofa in Lucas' dorm, the TV remote in one hand whilst she ran the other through her hair. She loved Sundays, know classes, know coursework, know nothing really. Sunday would be the day when her and Lucas would watch a few movies, order some food and just chill out. Lucas entered the front door of the dorm, the door that was always open on a Sunday as people would usually drop in and see them throughout the day, carrying breakfast and a few magazines. "Hey man" Nathan greeted Lucas as he exited his bedroom. Lucas gave his tired looking brother a quick nod before walking over to where Brooke was still laid, still in his pyjama bottoms and a tight white tank top, still in the place where she'd been half an hour ago when he'd left to pick up a few things for her

"Ok, Vogue, Cosmopolitan and US Weekly…" he listed the magazines he'd bought as he threw them down onto her lap "A _raspberry_ jam bagel, a _lightly_ toasted hash brown and there's cookie dough ice cream in the freezer" he told the smiling brunette

"Thank you baby" she replied, sweetly as she took her breakfast from his hand "Kiss" she pointed to her pouted lips before he had chance to walk back into the kitchen, he bent down and took her chin into his hands before kissing her gently on the lips and then walking into the kitchen area where Nathan was making some breakfast of his own

"You are totally under the thumb dude" Nathan patted his brother on the back before grabbing something from one of the cupboards "You know, I never thought

I'd see the day that my brother, the infamous Lucas Scott, run out to get breakfast for a girl he slept with the night before" Lucas chuckled at Nathan's words before walking over and seating himself next to Brooke on the sofa

"Awww, I think its sweet" Brooke cooed, before pulling the slightly embarrassed blonde towards her for a hug

"I think its _desperate_" Nathan responded but his words were ignored by the two, who were now in a passionate embrace and they didn't bother to stop when they heard Rachel at the open door

"You know watching this could be an alternative to sticking my fingers down my throat" Rachel quipped as she glared at Lucas and Brooke, who had now pulled apart

Brooke stood up and walked over to the kitchen to grab a drink, while Nathan went over and sat with Lucas on the sofa "You not have a place of your own to go?" Brooke asked Rachel as she passed her

"Not that has as good eye candy as here, no" the red head replied whilst looking seductively over at an unaware Lucas

Brooke rolled her eyes and shook her head "Just stay away from Lucas, alright" she warned with an angry tone

"Just as long as he stays away from me…" she said, like it was impossible for Lucas to resist her

"I don't think that will be a problem, you see class attracts Lucas….and that's something your definitely lacking" Brooke's sharp tongue won over Rachel's plain bitchiness "Now, if you don't mind…" she put the palm of her hand on the front door and gestured for Rachel to leave

"Don't think you've won Brooke, not yet" Rachel spat as she left the dorm, before Brooke slammed the door behind her

Rachel stood out in the corridor, her face a picture of pure hatred "Wow, you look pissed" a voice came from in front of her and she looked up to see Chris

Rachel's angry expression turned to one of mischief "Well, maybe you can change that" she told him "I've heard, like me, your not such a big fan of Brooke and Lucas' new _relationship_" she quoted relationship with her fingers

"What do you mean?" Chris asked, a little confused but equally as intrigued

"Its simple really. You want her, I want him…by splitting them up, we can both get what we want" Rachel put the suggestion forward to Chris, who smiled at the wickedness that would surely take over him and Rachel in the next few days

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the first morning bell rang through the halls of NCU, and the students began making there way tiredly to there lockers. Brooke opened hers up and began throwing books into the back of it, and before she could turn around she felt his warm breath on the back of her neck, the warm breath that made every hair on her body stand on end, not that she'd ever admit that to him.

As she felt him trailing kisses up and down her neck, it took every bone in her body to resist his advances, it took everything she had for her to play it cool "Someone's horny this morning" she groaned with pleasure, as she felt herself almost giving in

"Well, what do you expect looking like that" he whispered into her ear, as his hands ran down her waist and to her ass

Brooke leant her head on his shoulder as to give him an easier path to her lips "_Looking like what_?" she asked, as intensity filled the air around them

Lucas pulled back, and spun her around before looking her up and down "…Beautiful" he smiled, and walked back down the corridor he'd appeared from moments earlier. The air hitched in Brooke's throat, she'd expected his answer to be 'hot', 'fine' or 'fit', she'd expected his answer to be anything _but_ 'beautiful'. Know one had ever referred to her as beautiful, but then she'd never been with anyone like Lucas, she was falling for him, she was falling hard and now she knew it

"You and Lucas look close" Chris' sly voice killed the excitement Brooke was feeling

The brunette turned to face him "Yeah…" she answered, before closing her locker and beginning to make her way to class

"Its kinda surprising really" Chris stopped her in her tracks "I mean, the way you guys started out" he knew what he was saying wasn't making any sense to her when he saw the confused expression on her face

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked, she was aware of Chris' power to stir things up but she still wanted to find out what he was talking about

"The bet…" he replied, like it was obvious, like he didn't know that Brooke wasn't aware "The bet me and Lucas had to see who could sleep with you first" Chris clarified his lie for Brooke, who didn't wait around to face more of Chris' smarminess. She turned and walked away back down the corridor, not wanting to believe Chris but still remebering who Lucas once was, still remembering his reputation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sophia x


	15. Stubborn Love

**CHAPTER 15 - Stubborn Love**

An hour had passed since Chris had 'accidentally' let slip about the bet. Brooke hadn't seen Lucas since then as they had different classes, but now as she sat in the general studies class her and Lucas shared, all that ran through her mind was how he could do something like this to her. She thought he'd changed, she thought that he'd never do anything to hurt her, but all this time the whole thing had been a lie. Angry wasn't a good enough word to sum up how she was feeling right now.

"You have no idea how good your ass looks in those jeans" his deep, gravely voice rang through her ears, it was enough to make her give into him right there and then, despite what he'd done

"And, _you_ have no idea how tired I am of your damn shallowness!" her vicious tone made Lucas frown

"O…k" he stuttered, before shrugging it off. He knew how p!ssed off Brooke could get at the slightest thing and so just assumed her hair hadn't gone right, or the heel on her shoe had broken or something he didn't understand had happened to make her so angry. He went to plant a kiss on her lips as he sat down but she pulled away before his lips could touch hers "_Alright_, what's up?" he asked, knowing that it had to be something serious for her to reject him

"_What_?…just coz I don't want you slobbering on me, there has to be something wrong?" her acid tongue shot at him once again

"You know what, you call me when you've fixed the attitude" he replied, clearly getting irritated by her behaviour. He then stood back up from his stool and began to walk across the room to another table

"I think I deserve to be a little angry, don't you?" her words stopped him in his tracks

Lucas span around to face her "May be. But, _I_ haven't done anything wrong so whatever it is, you don't _deserve_ to take it out on me" he told her with a lighter tone, before beginning to walk away once more

"Then I guess _you_ don't think that betting Chris Keller that you could get me into bed first isn't wrong?" she didn't look towards him as she spoke, but could see him turn back round slowly out of the corner of her eye

"_What?_!" Lucas made his way back towards her "Is that what he told you?" confusion took over his body and mind

"Oh, don't play dumb Lucas!" she looked disgusted at his lack of honesty before collecting her books and exiting the classroom. Lucas didn't have to think before taking the decision to follow her

"I didn't make any bet with Keller…" he yelled after her as she walked down the corridor "I wouldn't, I swear" his voice became softer

Brooke turned and looked him in the eye "And, that's the truth?" she spoke with a calmer tone that lead Lucas to believe she was going to let this whole thing go

"Yeah, baby" he smiled "Don't you trust me?" he rubbed the side of her arm, whilst still looking into her eyes

"If I trust you, I may as well trust nobody" her body became rigid as she once again rejected his touch

Lucas looked puzzled, he thought they'd sorted things out but clearly they hadn't "What?" he asked

"Your lying!" she told him bluntly "I heard you talking to him about a bet once…." she remembered a time when she'd overheard them in a general studies class, right before she'd agreed to go on the trip to Tree Hill "Little did I know that the bet was about who could get me into bed first" she shook her head in disappointment and seethed with anger "Tell me, do you get a bonus _every time _you get me to sleep with you?" sarcasm filled her tone as she spoke

"It's not like that, Brooke" he pleaded with her

"Then what is it like, Luke? You tell me what all this has been about coz I sure as hell cant figure it out" she threw her arms in the air

"The first time we met, when you blew me off…Chris tried to make the bet with me…but I said no" he explained

"You know, normally I'd believe anyone over Chris Keller but all this just makes me wonder how someone can go from despising me, to being in a relationship…or whatever the hell it was, with me" she began to look upset "And, now I realise that there's a simple answer. It was all for a bet. You never felt anything for me, you never wanted to be with me, you just wanted to make some quick cash!"

He wanted to scream that he loved her right there and then, but Lucas Scott didn't do things like that and so, no matter how much he felt for someone, how much he felt for Brooke Davis, he'd never jeopardise his reputation "I never made the _damn_ bet, Brooke!!" he yelled, just thinking that that was the only way to get through to her "If you wanna believe Chris Keller instead of me, go right ahead…coz you know what?" he spat "Were done!" he knew his words were brutal, but no one was about to talk him down, especially not a girl, even if it was a girl he was in love with

"Fine!" she screamed back, not wanting things to be over between them but not wanting to make a fool of herself by holding onto there relationship 

"_Fine_!" Lucas yelled back, before both made there way in opposite ways down the corridor 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

It'd been eight days since they'd called things off, eight days since they'd last spoken, eight days since they'd even acknowledged each others existence. It wasn't like they didn't want to be together, they were just too stubborn to do anything about it. Each of them went about there daily business like it hadn't affected them, they both put on a smile for the prying eyes of the people around them. Although, anyone that knew them well, people like Nathan and Haley, knew that it had affected them both in a bad way, no matter how much front they put on.

Brooke took her eyes from the swirling mug of coffee and focused them on Haley, who was on her cell phone "That was Lucas" Haley told Brooke after shutting the cell off. Brooke didn't respond and instead took a sip from her mug "There's a party tonight at Kelly Neilson's house…" she informed Brooke, thinking a party would cheer her up "You wanna go?"

"Is Lucas gonna be there?" Brooke asked, wanting her to say yes but at the same time wanting her to say no so that she didn't have to see him

"Yeah" Haley replied

"Then I think I'll stay in" Brooke mocked a smile, knowing damn well Haley was fully aware of the tension between her and Lucas

Haley sighed and followed Brooke through to the living area "Do you _honestly_ think Lucas would make a bet with _Chris Keller_?" Haley rested her hands on her hips and waited for an answer, which she knew from Brooke's expression wasn't coming anytime soon "Or have you just broken up coz your scared?"

"_Scared_ of _what_?" Brooke scoffed out in amazement

"Scared of what your feeling for someone you once claimed to despise?" she knew what she was saying was right "_Well_?" Haley demanded after a moments silence

Brooke stood up from the sofa "Ok. One, Lucas did go from hating me, to sleeping with me real fast, so why shouldn't I believe Chris. Two, I didn't break up with him, he broke up with me. And, three, I'm not scared of what I'm feeling coz I'm not feeling anything" Brooke told Haley, before making her way back into the kitchen

"Are you _completely_ stupid?" Haley rolled her eyes in astonishment "Lucas never hated you, he had a thing for you from the first day you met…"

"It's ok you saying that, Hales. But, you don't have any proof. He could have been lying to you, just like he was lying to me" Brooke sighed out in disappointment

"But I do have proof. He was the one that took the posters down, Brooke" Haley informed her "After he saw how upset you got, he went around the college and took them all down…he took them all down coz he didn't want to hurt you" she informed the dumfounded brunette "He didn't hate you. All he ever wanted to do was protect you, Brooke" Brooke sat back in her seat, shock across her face. She'd just guessed it was Haley that had taken the pictures down, she'd just guessed that whatever Lucas had done before there night of passion had been done to hurt her, she'd just guessed that Lucas Scott could never do anything as sweet as that for her. She'd _guessed_ wrong.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Make my day...and drop me a comment! x


	16. Too Hard To Feel, Too Hard To Say

**CHAPTER 16 - Too Hard To Feel, Too Hard To Say**

Brooke had never liked to be left alone with her thoughts, so instead of wallowing in the mistake she'd made by accusing Lucas of something she didn't really think he'd done, she got her books together and headed to class. However, when she'd actually got to class she realised that there wasn't any point in being there because all she could think about was Lucas, and how she should be at his dorm right now apologising. The bell rang out and broke Brooke from her thoughts, she collected up her things and made her way to her locker where she was met once again with Haley

"So, have you been to see him?" Haley asked, knowing that Brooke would have too at some point

"Who?" Brooke shrugged it off like she didn't understand what Haley was saying

"_Err_, Lucas" Haley replied, obviously

Brooke sighed and shut up her locker before turning to Haley "I said some pretty horrible stuff, he probably doesn't even wanna see me"

"Are _you_ kidding?" Haley tried to get Brooke to focus upon her and what she was saying "He'd take you back in a second" she smiled at the brunette "Go talk to him, he's worth it isn't he?"

"Yeah. Yeah, he is" Brooke nodded and gave a sight smirk "I'll go see him after class" she thanked Haley for her support and walked away, thinking everything was going to sort itself out and by the end of the day she'd be happy again. But, Rachel, hearing every word that had just been exchanged between the two had different ideas 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas stepped out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around his waist before grabbing another towel and quickly drying his now spiky blonde hair with it. He exited the bathroom, and walked through the empty dorm to his bedroom and it was there that he was met with the shocking image of Rachel sprawled out half naked on his bed, he instantly turned away and gripped the towel around his waist firmer, as to make sure not to drop it and reveal something he really didn't want Rachel seeing.

"_What the hell are you doing_?" he yelled aggressively with his head still turned in the other direction, and his eyes half shut "Put your clothes on!" he demanded, collecting the items of clothing that belonged to her and tossing them over in her direction

"You know what Lucas? you can fight it all you want but I know you want me" she informed him, whilst sliding back into her denim skirt

"_Oh my god_" a voice came from behind Lucas, and he didn't have to turn round to know who it belonged too "Nice Luke…that's _real_ nice" Brooke shot Lucas a look of pure hatred before turning and leaving the door she wished she hadn't entered just moments ago

"No, Brooke!" Lucas followed her out of the dorm, still dressed in nothing but a towel. He did have to admit that what Brooke had just walked in on didn't look good, but he hadn't done anything wrong and surely he could convince her of that "That wasn't how it looked" he said, reaching for her arm and spinning her around to face him

Brooke gritted her teeth hard "I cant believe I was so dumb to think you'd _actually_ changed!" she pointed her perfectly manicured nail to the tip of his nose

"I have changed" he tried to convince her "Please just hear me out" he pleaded as he saw her itching to walk away

"Well go on then!" she screamed back at him, knowing that whatever he had to say wouldn't change her mind about what she'd just seen

"I got out of the shower…and she was just laid out on my bed" he told her the only truth he could before she rolled her eyes "Nothing happened alright, I would never do that to you" his tone became stronger as he could see her slipping away from him "I'm not like him, Brooke. I'm not Wayne!" he could almost envision her thoughts, and so could see how she was comparing him to her cheating ex-boyfriend

"No, _he_ was man enough to admit to his mistakes" she glared at him like he was scum "_Don't_ follow me, _don't_ call me, don't _even_ talk to me. From now on were strangers" she acted like he meant nothing to her, all the while she knew he meant everything and that's why it hurt even more to walk away

"Brooke, please!" he shouted after her like he'd done so many times before "Brooke!" he yelled once again, knowing that he couldn't move another inch, not dressed in just a towel "I love you" he whispered under his breath as her tiny figure finally disappeared from his view

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the first time since Lucas could remember that he didn't actually want to be around his buddies, that he didn't want to talk about the latest 'totty' or who won last nights football game. The truth was he didn't care about any other girl, and he hadn't bothered to watch last nights football game, all he'd done lately was think about Brooke. He tried to shut it out, he really did but the more he tried to forget, the more he ended up remembering.

Whilst standing over at his locker, Lucas noticed Rachel and Chris deep in conversation, like they were plotting something, which Lucas only just realised that they were "You just cant stand to see anyone happy, can you?" Lucas spat at Rachel as she brushed past him after she finished talking to Chris

"_Excuse me_?" the red head talked to him seductively

"You and Keller…you set me up" he stated, becoming increasingly angry "You knew Brooke was coming over so you thought you'd mess with her head" Lucas kept his voice low, but his tone cruel

Rachel rolled her eyes, and rested her shoulder on the locker beside Lucas' "So, I lied" she admitted "What's the big deal" she shrugged it off "What's so special about Brooke anyway? She's just a regular chick, well except for the few extra pounds…" she smiled at her own humour but Lucas didn't seem amused in the slightest "She's just like everyone else, she's just like me…" Rachel spoke coolly, like Lucas attitude didn't affect her

"She's _nothing_ like you!" Lucas yelled as he slammed his locker door shut "I don't want you Rachel, I never have and I never will" he leaned into her aggressively

"The only person I ever wanted cant even bear to look at me, and that's all your fault!" he could feel his body heating up, and the rage building inside him "So, why don't you surprise us all, do something good for a change…put it right!!" he glared at her with disgust before shaking his head and walking away

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

In the last few days all Lucas had gotten from Brooke was coldness. He'd tried to talk to her so many times, 16 to be exact, but every time he tried to do so she'd just shun him. He didn't blame her though, no matter how much she'd tried to hide it, he could still see she was insecure about what happened with Wayne and now, as far as she was concerned he'd done the same thing. He loved her, he knew that now, he just didn't know how to tell her, he'd never feared anything in his life, but what he was feeling now scared him more than he could ever had imagined. He sat at the outdoor lunch table alone, it wasn't often he was alone but right now he didn't care, the only thing he did care about was sat across the courtyard from him, and she was talking to the thing he couldn't care less about, Chris Keller. Little did he know, that Brooke hated Chris just as much as he did, and the conversation they were having wasn't one full of sexual tension, well not on Brooke's part anyway, she hated Chris just as much as she _wanted_ to hate Lucas

"So, I heard what happened between you and Lucas…" Chris sat down next to Brooke "Now that you've got him out of your system, I think its time you got a _real_ man" he flirted much to Brooke's displeasure

"_What_? _Like_ you?" she scoffed

"Hey, if that's what you want, I'm not gonna argue" he cocked one of his eyebrows and moved in closer

"Go to hell" the clearly irritated brunette shot back at him. Chris knew he'd get a cold reaction from Brooke, but that didn't stop him from coming over to her, he knew it'd anger Lucas and that's exactly the reason he turned and smiled over at him. Meanwhile, Lucas knew if he continued to stare at the sight in front of him, he'd crack and when Chris purposely smirked over at him he couldn't stand it any longer.

He threw his things to the ground and ran over to Chris, he grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and lifted him from his seat before punching him and knocking him to the ground "Tell her the truth!" Lucas handled the situation the only way he knew how

"I don't know what your talking about, man" Chris pretended to be oblivious to what Lucas was referring too

"You twisted son of a bitch!" Lucas leant over him, and began punching him once again, whilst Chris didn't make any attempt to fight back

"Do you _honestly_ think this is gonna help?" Brooke screamed, grabbing Lucas from off of Chris

"Tell her what you did!" Lucas shouted down at Chris, who was still laid on the floor, blood pouring from his lip

Brooke threw her arms by her sides and span Lucas around to face her "Whatever he did…he didn't force you sleep with Rachel" she stated bluntly, and stopped him before he had a chance to deny it "You think this is the answer to everything don't you? You think by beating the crap out of someone, you'll get what you want" she screamed at him, whilst the tears threatened to fall "You wont, Lucas. Not from me anyway" she said, more calmly before staring into his eyes. She wanted him to say something meaningful to her, she wanted him to do something to surprise her. She wanted him to tell her he loved her there and then, in front of the many people that had gathered around for the fight, she wanted him to just forget about his reputation for just one second but she knew that was impossible for someone like him. And, as he turned away and walked back through the crowds she knew that his pride was more important than anything he ever felt for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for the support so far! x


	17. Crying Out For You To Love Me

Fuel - Most Of All (song lyrics are in italics)

**CHAPTER 17 - Crying Out For You To Love Me**

_I see our stars tonight_  
_Do you recall that light_  
_Or do you ever think of me_

It'd been a few days since Brooke and Lucas had last spoken. But, only a few minutes since they'd last they'd last thought of each other. It was hard to love someone, but it was even harder to _admit_ to loving someone. It was for _them_. So, instead of screaming it out to everyone, like they wanted too, they kept there feelings to themselves and threw each other frosty gazes every time they'd pass. It was easier to do that, than to admit the truth. And, that's the route Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott had always preferred to take, the _easiest_ one.

Brooke sat alone in her dorm, not with a thought of Lucas…that's what she kept telling herself anyway. Rachel entered the dorm and immediately broke Brooke from her thoughts; of anything _other_ than Lucas.

"We need to talk" she said, just as fast as she had appeared

"I don't think _that_ we do" Brooke replied with an expression of doubt. She and Rachel never 'talked', they only fought

"I don't really know why I'm telling you this. Maybe I feel guilty seeing you and Lucas all bitter and lovesick" the red head rolled her eyes at the latter, like it was lame to be lovesick or something

"_You_ feel guilty?" Brooke scoffed out in amazement. Rachel Gatina never felt guilty about anything. She'd slept with her last boyfriend numerous times, and if that didn't make her feel guilty; which it didn't, surely nothing would

"I said _maybe_" Rachel faked a smile before continuing "I lied" she informed Brooke like it was nothing, like she had caused no trouble at all

"_What?"_ Brooke asked, a little confused by Rachel's sudden confession

"Lucas didn't make the bet with Chris and he didn't sleep with me either" once again, she spoke like what she was saying didn't have an effect on her, like she needed to be somewhere and this was just on the way, like it wasn't a main priority of hers

_And in your world somewhere  
Do memories rip and tear  
The ones that always keep you hanging on  
To all that might have been_

"So, _once_ again you screwed things up with a guy I liked?" Brooke said, through gritted teeth. She was more than angry right now, but that was always how Rachel made her feel

"_No_, the first time I _actually_ screwed the guy you liked. This time I _nearly_ screwed things up with the guy you _love_" she told Brooke, who looked a little shocked at Rachel's use of the word love. Was it really that obvious that she was in love with Lucas? "You've still got a chance to put things right" Rachel turned for the door, before turning back to Brooke, who was still a little taken back by what had just happened in the last minute and a half "And, do it soon coz all this broken hearted crap is really starting to bore the ass off of me" she smiled at Brooke before leaving the dorm

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_And I love you now  
And I hate you now  
And I miss you most of all  
All those times we laughed  
The scars that you left  
Still I miss you most of all_

It was time to do some grovelling, well it was for Brooke anyway. She'd accused Lucas of doing something that he clearly hadn't done, and now that she knew the truth she wondered how she could ever have been so stupid to believe it to begin with. She saw him and a bunch of his friends, including Nathan, walking down the corridor towards her but as she prepared herself to apologise to him, he threw her an icy glare before brushing past her.

That just made it harder, it just made her more nervous than she was to begin with "Lucas" she called him, after taking a deep breath inwards, and she let it out as he turned to face her

"What?" he shot back at her fiercely, whilst his buddies crowded around him to hear the words about to be exchanged between the two

"...Rachel just told me what really happened" she admitted coyly, before looking down at the ground "I'm sorry" she apologised, sincerely

Lucas' facial expression of anger, and bitterness immediately softened as he saw the broken young woman he'd fallen in love with in front of him. He wanted to throw his arms around her right there and then, but there was something stopping him, his reputation.

"Come on man. Let's go" his buddy, Ryan told him before gesturing to the door at the end of the corridor. His friends didn't want him to get involved with Brooke again. They'd told him that. They'd told him that he was getting soft, and he wasn't about to prove them right

"Lucas, I'm sorry" Brooke repeated her words, this time looking him in the eye.

Lucas looked back at his buddies, who were still gesturing for him to leave Brooke behind "Yeah, and so am I" he said, with a bitter tone to his voice before turning his back on her and leaving her alone. And it was then that she made the decision to walk away from him too. She knew that there break up had been her doing, but Lucas' failure to admit his feelings had also been part of the reason too. So, Brooke did what she did best, she acted just as bitter as he had just done and that's how it had continued for the next few days. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_And by the water's side  
The tall grass where we lied  
The nights we cried ourselves to sleep_

It was just like any other Saturday night for everyone else, packed into a house belonging to one of the cheerleaders whilst the music blazed out and they're bodies became overly consumed with alcohol. Sure, Brooke and Lucas were there, they had to be, it was what was good for there reputation, but that didn't mean that they actually wanted to be. Lucas stood with his buddies in the kitchen, when he spotted Brooke coming his way, but instead of them talking through there problems, they both threw each other an icy stare before Brooke pushed past him and headed over to the drinks table that was situated right behind Lucas.

"Wow, she really is hating on you" one of Lucas' basketball team-mates told him after seeing the tension between the two

"Tell me about it" Lucas took a swig from his bottle before glancing over his shoulder to check that Brooke was still within hearing distance of his conversation. He didn't want to hurt her, but she'd hurt him, and then she'd tried to make a fool out of him in front everyone. And, that was something nobody got away with doing, not even her.

"Forget about her, man. She aint worth loosing your reputation over" another of Lucas' friends chipped in

"She aint worth loosing anything over, well maybe except the odd night in the sack here and there" Lucas told his friends, knowing that Brooke could hear every word

_Most Septembers now  
I break down somehow  
Remembering all we said  
And all those dreams we never got to see_

"So, that's all we ever were, huh?" Brooke spat from behind him "We were just sex?" she questioned him fiercely, whilst people began to gather around them.

Everyone wanted to know what the deal was between them, were they together? Did they actually like each other? Was the notorious Lucas Scott still available? Or was Brooke Davis up for grabs? "_Well?_" she ordered an answer from him as he went silent, and just stared at how hostile she'd become "Coz you know what? It didn't seem like _just_ sex when you beat up my cheating ex-boyfriend, it didn't seem like _just_ sex when you took the posters down from the college walls, and it didn't seem like _just_ sex when you opened up to me about your absent father!!" the increasingly upset brunette yelled, whilst Lucas couldn't take his eyes from her saddened face and the pain that he had caused

_Are you somewhere  
Without a care  
Or are you as alone as I  
Did you ever make it home_

"Why is it so hard for you to be yourself?" she screamed at him, not caring about the crowds around them, not caring about her reputation. Lucas' friend, Ryan tugged on his shirt a little gesturing for him to leave her behind once more "Just coz everyone thinks your something, it doesn't mean you have to _be_ it, Luke" she cried out at him, cried out for him to hold her, for him to love her "I don't even know why I care. We hated each other to begin with, so its not like where losing anything…" she sighed before turning to leave

"I never hated you, Brooke" Lucas answered, reluctantly. Him still aware of the people around them, her not caring at all

Brooke looked him dead in the eye "Are you kidding? you despised me" she chuckled out slightly, in disbelief that he was trying to deny something so obvious

"I kept telling myself that I hated you, coz it was easier to do that than to admit the truth…" he spoke to her a lot quieter than she did to him

"And, what is the truth?" she asked him, hoping that he was going to surprise her, hoping that he was going to forget about what everyone else thought for a change.

Lucas glanced around at the prying eyes around him, admitting his feelings to one person was bad enough, but to forty or fifty was his worst fear. Brooke threw her arms by her sides and gave up trying with him. She knew what he was thinking when his eyes scanned the crowds, she obviously wanted him to be something he wasn't. She wanted him to be honest. She looked down at the ground, knowing that this was really the end of what, at one time, she thought was going to last forever, she looked back up at Lucas before turning and walking away

_And I miss you most of all  
And I miss you now_

Lucas swallowed hard, and broke through the walls he'd put up around him "The truth is, that for every second that I told myself that I hated you…" he closed his eyes tight, and opened them to see Brooke facing him once again "I loved you for two seconds more" he admitted, whilst gasps came from the crowds "My reputation was always the most important thing to me. But, when I saw you slipping away I realised that it wasn't nearly as important as you" he moved closer to her, as whispers still came form the people surrounding "You just said that if it all ended now, we wouldn't be losing anything…" his eyes now only focused on her, as he too forgot about everything else around them "That's not true, coz I'd be losing _everything_ by losing _you_" he ran his fingers through her hair, as her expression turned from rejected to surprised "…I love you Brooke Penelope Davis…more than you'll ever know"

Brooke smiled, and wiped away the tears of happiness that had fallen "I _think_ I have a fair idea" she giggled before letting her lips crash into his. It was then that they both realised that nothing would ever be as important as this moment, nothing would ever mean more to them than each other, and although it was the most painful experience to get to where they were today, the pain soon disappeared when they're hearts where fulfilled.

_And I love you now  
And I hate you now  
And did you ever find  
The star in your mind?  
Or do you miss me most of all?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well theres the last chapter of this fic that I enjoyed writing so much. I just wanna thank EVERY SINGLE PERSON thats commented on this fic throughout, your comments helped me a lot. I'm always wary when starting a new story that people wont like it, but you guys have really really shown your support with this idea so I thankyou all so much for that.

And, for the last time pllleeeaaassseee comment!  
Love you guys!  
Sophia xxx


End file.
